Futuro Incierto
by SofiaT
Summary: Kate y Rick con sus secretos y mentiras. Cómo me imaginaba yo la 4ª temporada. Es mi primer fanfic así que agradecería los comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar. Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

Kate se acercó la humeante taza de café a la boca y aspiró profundamente, dejando que el dulce aroma del café recién hecho inundase sus pulmones. En cierto modo, eso le hacía acordarse de Castle y, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, le calmaba pensar en él. Le hacía sentir segura. En su mente, Castle se asemejaba a un lugar seguro al que Kate podía evadirse cuando no aguantaba más. Era su espacio personal, su lugar especial al que nadie más podía acceder. Le gustaba refugiarse en ese lugar, era su guarida, y Castle había contribuido a construirlo.

Desde el disparo, sus sentimientos hacia Castle se habían hecho más y más confusos. Tal vez se debiese a que conocía su secreto, a que sabía que él la amaba. Lo cierto era que en los últimos meses, los sentimientos de Kate había madurado. Desde siempre había existido esa química tan especial con Castle, una química que no había pasado desapercibida para muchos, inclusive para Castle, quien aprovechaba cualquier momento de debilidad de ella para hacerla sonrojar o simplemente para acercarse más a ella y comprobar el estado de su muro emocional.

Los sentimientos de Kate eran un completo lío y no sabía cómo manejarlos. En primer lugar, no sabía si lo que sentía por Castle se debía en parte a que ahora sabía con seguridad que estuviese enamorado de ella. También le preocupaba que, al no hacer nada al especto, Castle se hartase de esperarla y la abandonase en las ruinas que era su vida. Tampoco sabía si de verdad quería que Castle la esperase, no le parecía justo para él y tampoco sabía si estaba preparada para soportar la presión de saber que alguien estaba esperando un movimiento suyo, una respuesta, cualquier cosa.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Odiaba caer siempre en aquel círculo vicioso que tan solo hacía que sintiese un cierto pesar y nostalgia. Acabó por beberse la taza de café, que se había quedado frío y comprobó, alarmada, que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Media hora más tarde Beckett se encontraba en la puerta de la comisaría. Ryan y Esposito se encontraban en sus respectivos escritorios trabajando sobre unos papeles. Se acercó a ellos con un interrogante dibujado en la cara. Se suponía que no habían recibido ninguna llamada...

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-preguntó.

Ryan se sorprendió y escondió rápidamente los papeles con los que hacía un segundo estaba trabajando. Esposito hizo lo mismo pero con mayor sutileza que su compañero. Ambos sonrieron a Beckett, quien los miró intrigada.

-¿Qué tramáis?

-Nada.- se apresuró a contestar Ryan, que se puso colorado. -¿Qué íbamos a estar tramando?

Esposito se le quedó mirando con cara de incrédulo, seguramente pensando como un detective de homicidios podía mentir tan mal.

-Vale...-comenzó Beckett, desconfiada.-Entonces os dejo a lo vuestro.

No tenía ganas de ir tras ellos intentando averiguar qué se traían entre manos, así que decidió dejarlo correr. Se acercó a su escritorio repleto de papeles y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Sentía cierta tirantez en el cuello y adivinó que debía de haber dormido en una mala postura. Mientras se masajeaba la dolorida zona, el teléfono sonó. Rápidamente descolgó el auricular y con tono profesional constestó:

-Kate Beckett, Homicidios.

Escuchó atentamente las instrucciones que le fue dando un jovencito acerca de un cuerpo que había sido encontrado al lado del río Hudson. Anotó con rapidez los detalles más importantes en su bloc de notas y colgó.

-¡Ey, chicos! Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ryan y Esposito salieron escopetados tras ella mientras esta marcaba la tecla 1 de su móvil. Al segundo tono, la voz somnolienta de Castle respondió al otro lado de la línea. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Beckett mientras decía.

-Buenos días, Castle. ¿Te hace un chapuzón en el Hudson?

Cuando llegaron, la zona estaba siendo inspeccionada por la policía científica. A lo lejos, Kate vio a Lanie, que estaba agachada observando algo que parecía un bulto en el suelo. Debía de ser el cádaver y Kate inspiró profundamente. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba siendo detective de homicidios, aun no se había acostumbrado del todo a los cadáveres y todavía le afectaban las víctimas. Según había oído a veteranos del oficio, con el tiempo se pasaba, aunque Beckett esperaba que eso no le sucediese a ella, ya que le permitía tomarse más en serio cada caso. Porque cada caso la marcaba, era especial en algún sentido. No quería olvidarse de ninguna víctima en cuyo asesinato había tenido que trabajar. No quería volverse "menos humana". Espiró con fuerza y se acercó hacia donde había más concurrencia de policías.

Lanie alzó la cabeza cuando oyó que se aproximaba.

-Buenos días, detective.

-Buenos días, Lanie.-respondió cordialmente.-¿Qué tenemos?

Lanie depositó con mano experta el brazo de la víctima que estaba sosteniendo.

-Joven caucásico de veintipocos. Presenta contusiones varias en la cabeza y en el torso. Parece que le dieron una buena paliza antes de tirarlo al río.

-¿Causa de la muerte?-preguntó Beckett.

-Ahogamiento. Debía de estar inconsciente cuando se ahogó.

-Al menos no sufrió.-dijo una voz detrás de la detective.

-¡Castle! ¿Cuándo has llegado?-preguntó Kate mientras tomaba el café que este le ofreció.

Sus manos se rozaron durante una fracción de segundo y el corazó de Beckett se aceleró ligeramente. Pequeños detalles como aquel podían mantenerla en vilo durante toda la noche. Por eso debía ser más cuidadosa y evitar el contacto físico con Castle a toda costa. Por su parte, Castle, que seguía absorto observando el cadáver por encima de su hombro, pareció no darse cuenta.

-Acabo de llegar ahora mismo.

-Como iba diciendo,-prosiguió Lanie.- la causa aparente de la muerte es ahogamiento y me arriesgaría a afirmar que murió entre las 12 y las 3 de la mañana, pero todo esto son especulaciones. Sabré más una vez lo lleven a la morgue y pueda estudiarlo de cerca.

Antes de alejarse del lívido cuerpo, Beckett volvió a inspirar profundamente y a espirar despacio, intentando aclararse la mente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Castle, que la había estado observando.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente.-dijo friamente Kate, intentando dibujar una líne de separación entre ellos. No se podía permitir más signos de debilidad cuando estaba cerca de él ya que entorpecería su trabajo.

Se alejó sin siquiera esperarle, dando grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban Ryan y Esposito, pero antes de llegar, Castle la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa, Kate?-su tono inocente hizo que su semblante se relajara. No tenía derecho a tratarle mal. Tendría que lidiar con su presencia y ser amable con él, aunque le costase concentrarse cuando estaba a su alrededor.

-Nada, de verdad. Estoy bien.-le aseguró con una sonrisa. -Es tan solo que...es tan joven...-Agregó mirando hacia atrás, donde unos médicos forense estaban colocando el cuerpo en una bolsa negra.

-Ya... Es una verdadera pena.

Reanudaron el camino, esta vez juntos y sus manos se rozaron varias veces al andar tan cerca el uno del otro. Y cada vez que sus manos se encontraban, el corazón de Kate se aceleraba de manera que le hacía sonrojarse levemente. Y a cada roce involuntario, Kate deseaba con todo su corazón que su nerviosismo le pasase desapercibido a Castle, no quería confundirle más...


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)

XXX

Capítulo 2

Javier y Kevin les estaban esperando. Castle los saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, un movimiento casual, pero Kate pilló a Kevin moviendo los labios de manera sospechosa y asintiendo sin cesar. Beckett se dio la vuelta, para intentar averiguar qué hacían, pero Castle fue más rápido que ella y comenzó a colocarse bien la camisa azul de cuello perfectamente almidonado que, por supuesto, no se había movido ni un pelo. Kate volvió a dejarlo pasar, se quería centrar en el caso.  
-Bueno chicos, ¿qué sabemos?  
Ryan se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con su perorata:  
-Joven inidentificado. Presenta varias contusiones, presuntamente provocadas por una paliza...  
-¿Algo más? ¿Quién lo encontró?-preguntó Beckett.  
-Una chica que iba haciendo footing. Dice que casi choca con él. Está traumatizada.  
Beckett iba asintiendo a cada palabra, pensando en su siguiente paso.  
-Vale. Chicos, id preguntando por la zona si alguien vio u oyó algo, si alguien le conocía. Tenemos que averiguar quién es este chico.  
-A la orden.-dijeron al unísono.

Beckett y Castle se alejaron de la escena del crimen y se fueron acercando hacia el coche. Kate decidió que no lo iba a dejar pasar, quería saber qué se traían entre manos y Castle era bastante proclive a contar todo.  
-Así que...-comenzó como restándole importancia al asunto.-¿Qué era eso de hace un momento?  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó con tono inocente.  
Kate le miró con cara de "¿en serio vamos a jugar a este juego?", pero Castle permaneció con su expresión de cachorrito perdido, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.  
-¡Venga ya, Castle! ¡Cuéntamelo!-todo intento suyo por permanecer calmada y aparentando indiferencia se fueron al garete. Odiaba ser la única que no estaba al tanto.-¿De qué iba todo eso?  
-Te prometo que no sé de qué me hablas.  
-Agg...-gruñó ella antes de abrir la puerta del coche.  
Castle la siguió, entrando por la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en la cara. Kate decidió guardar silencio durante todo el viaje de vuelta hacia la comisaría, como castigo por el comportamiento de su compañero. A pesar de ello, a Castle no pareció importarle, ya que se concentró en observar el semblante de ella durante todo el recorrido. Esto tan solo puso más nerviosa a Beckett, quien estuvo a punto de atropellar a un viandante.  
Cuando al final consiguieron llegar a la comisaría, Gates les estaba con la impaciencia impresa en la cara.  
-Beckett, a mi oficina.-ordenó la potente voz de Gates.  
Kate se dirigió sin perder un segundo al despacho de esta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Algo interesante?  
-Hemos encontrado a un joven ahogado en el Hudson. No sabemos quién es, pero parece que le dieron una buena paliza. Ahora mismo están investigando por los alrededores para ver si alguien sabe algo.  
-¿Nada más?-inquirió la jefa.  
-No, por ahora.-respondió Beckett, a quien no le acababan de gustar los modales de su nueva capitana.-Pero le mantendremos informado, señor.  
-Eso espero. Quería comunicarle que nuestra comisaría está siendo observada muy de cerca debido a que se están planteando premiarnos por nuestra buena trayectoria.-anunció con orgullo.-Así que no me gustaría que comenzásemos a decaer justo ahora.  
A Beckett aquello le sonó como algo parecido a una amenaza pero se limitó a asentir.  
-Claro, señor. No se preocupe.  
Antes de añadir nada más de su propia cosecha, Kate se largó rápidamente de allí.  
Castle estaba apoyado en el borde de su escritorio jugando con uno de los elefantitos de porcelana que la decoraban. En cuanto oyó cómo se aproxima se apresuró a dejar la figurita donde pertenecía y le inquirió con la mirada.  
-Tan sólo quería asegurarse de que nuestro rendimiento no disminuía porque teme perder cierto premio o algo así...-suspiró con pesadez.  
Castle bufó con incredulidad y ella rió. A ella le encantaba pasar así los ratos muertos, cuando aún no sabían qué hacer, cuando no tenían nada con lo que trabajar. Castle la relajaba y la hacía distraerse de la presión del trabajo. Pero poco duró el descanso porque poco después le sonó el móvil.  
-Beckett.-dijo con tono serio.  
Era Esposito.  
-Unos uniformados han encontrado la cartera de nuestra víctima, estaba tirada en un contenedor al lado del río. Se llama Tyler Jacobson; 17 años.-le informó Esposito.-¿Llamas tú a sus padres?  
-Sí, déjamelo a mi.-contestó Beckett. Prefería hacer ella misma aquellas llamadas, aunque le pesase tener que destrozar a una familia más.  
-¿Habéis encontrado algo más?¿Hay testigos?  
-Por ahora no hay nada más. Hay un par de mendigos que estaban rondando anoche por la zona. Ryan les está entrevistando.  
Kate dio las gracias y se despidió. Colgó un segundo más tarde y vio que Castle la observaba con un interrogante dibujado en el rostro.  
-Han identificado al chico.  
Castle se limitó a asentir y se alejó de la mesa, dejándole espacio a Beckett para hacer la llamada. Sabía que prefería estar sola en aquellos momentos. Y Kate se lo agradeció con una mirada.

*****

Tras hablar con la familia y citarla en la comisaría, Ryan y Esposito volvieron con más noticias. Según parecía, uno de los vagabundos con los que habían hablado juraba haber visto a Tyler Jacobson rondando por la zona sobre las 8 de la tarde. Aunque no era mucho, era algo con lo que empezar a trabajar.  
Kate se dirigió a la pizarra y dibujó una línea de tiempo sobre la que escribió "20:00 PM, Hudson".  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?-masculló Kate para sí misma.  
Cuando dejó el rotulador sobre la mesa, vio de reojo cómo Esposito le pasaba a Castle un fajo de billetes y este se lo guardaba en el bolsillo interior de la americana.  
-¿No estaréis apostando otra vez?-el odio que destilaba el tono de Kate les hizo acobardarse. Tan solo Castle permaneció impertérrito y sonriente. Detrás suyo, Ryan y Esposito se dieron un codazo mutuamente.  
Rick abrió la boca para contestarle pero, de nuevo, sonó el teléfono de Beckett. Era su padre.  
-¡Katie!  
-¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-la urgencia de su voz hizo reír a Jim Beckett estruendosamente.  
-Jaja, sí hija, todo va perfectamente.-afirmó. El ceño de Kate se relajó.  
-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?-inquirió.  
-Nada, tan solo quería preguntarte si querías almorzar conmigo mañana.  
-Papá, estoy trabajando. ¿No me podrías haber llamado más tarde?  
-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero como se trata de una ocasión especial, me apetecía proponértelo ahora.  
-¿Qué ocasión especial?-el tono confuso de Kate volvió a hacer reír a su padre.  
-Ay, temía que se te hubiese olvidado con lo ocupada que estás en el trabajo...-suspiró.-De verdad que no sé qué voy a hacer contigo...  
Kate repasó mentalmente las próximas fechas, intentando recordar aniversarios, cumpleaños, santos... Miró el calendario que descansaba sobre su escritorio y vio que ya estaban en abril; y cayó en la cuenta.  
-Es tu cumpleaños.-sentenció Jim Beckett.  
-Es mi cumpleaños.-susurró Beckett.  
No oyó nada más, porque se dio la vuelta para volver a pillar in fraganti a Esposito, Ryan y Castle, quien se habían colocado en un corrillo y no paraban de cotorrear como colegialas. Apenas se despidió de su padre con un "Luego te llamo." se dirigió hecha una furia hacia el grupo, que no se dio cuenta de que había colgado el teléfono y seguía ensimismado en lo que Dios quisiera que estuviesen tramando. Kate agarró con fuerza la oreja de Castle y tronó:  
-Más os vale dejar lo que sea que estéis haciendo. Como hagáis algo por mi cumpleaños os juro que os arrepentiréis.-su voz se había convertido en un siseo furioso.-¡Y ahora a trabajar!  
Se alejó de ellos sin mirar atrás, por lo que no pudo ver cómo Castle, mientras se frotaba la dolorida oreja, sonreía a sus compañeros y susurraba:  
-Le va a encantar.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por los "follows". Hacéis mi día :D:D Y sabéis que sería genial? Oír lo que pensáis sobre el fic ^^ (dejo ahí la indirecta.. xD)

Disclaimer: Castle sigue sin pertenecerme hasta nueva orden!

XXX

Capítulo 3.

Castle corrió tras ella y la tomó por el brazo para detenerla.  
-Venga, Kate, no te enfades.-dijo tiernamente tirando levemente de su mano al ver que se resistía.  
Ya fuese por el contacto o por la proximidad, Kate se quedó en blanco y el sarcasmo que tenía preparado se le quedó en la punta de la lengua. Se soltó de su mano y ladeó la cabeza regañándole con la mirada.  
-Castle, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-suspiró cansinamente.-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.  
Los ojos de Castle se entrecerraron levemente y soltó un ligero bufido que Kate interpretó como indignación. Su comentario le había ofendido, aunque el escritor intentó hacerse el loco cambiando de tema.  
-Bueno, pues pongámonos manos a la obra.-sentenció con fingida jovialidad. La actuación no era su fuerte.-¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?  
-Pensaba ir a ver a Lanie a la morgue a ver qué había descubierto. ¿Te apuntas?-preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-Claro, compañera.  
Cogieron sus abrigos y se dirigieron al garaje. En el ascensor, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Kate se sentía mal, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse porque hubiese herido el ego de Rick. "Un poco de mano dura no le vendrá mal".  
Ya en el coche patrulla, Kate intentó entablar conversación con él, pero este no estaba por la labor. "Tal vez me haya pasado. En realidad ni si quiera sabías lo que tenía en mente."  
-Castle, siento haber sido brusca contigo.-le miró de reojo mientras lo decía y observó cómo se removía incómodo en el asiento.-De veras, estoy muy ocupada.  
Viendo que ni si quiera con esas Castle se conformaba, prosiguió con la disculpa.  
-Si te hace sentir mejor...-comenzó la detective.  
-¿Sí?-inquirió rápidamente él. Cualquier signo pasado de enfado desaparecido en un instante.  
Kate le miró con cara de incredulidad y agregó:  
-Nada, olvídalo.-se retractó.  
Ambos estuvieron en silencio el resto del trayecto, aunque Kate creyó atisbar una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

Cuando llegaron a la morgue, Lanie les esperaba con nueva información sobre el caso. Castle sujetó la puerta del laboratorio para dejar pasar a Kate y, con el movimiento, todo el aire quedó impregnado por la colonia de este, que volvió a dejar en blanco la mente de Beckett.  
-Eh... gracias.-dijo con un hilo de voz.  
Castle se limitó a inclinarse y a quitarse un sombrero imaginario. Kate rió e intentó concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer allí. "Bien. Céntrate. El caso."  
-Se os echaba de menos.-saludó Lanie, que estaba ocupada leyendo unos papeles.  
-¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?-preguntó Kate.  
-¡Vaya! Alguien tiene prisa...-dijo la doctora.  
-No, perdona. Tan solo tengo ansias de comenzar a trabajar en este caso.-se disculpó la detective.  
Lanie dejó los papeles con los que estaba trabajando y se acercó a donde descansaba el cuerpo de Tyler Jacobson.  
-Tengo muchas cosas que contaros...-comenzó.  
Kate y Castle esperaron pacientes a que continuase pero Lanie se entretuvo con su teléfono, que acababa de sonar. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos cuando esta comenzó a reír nerviosamente y a enroscarse un dedo en uno de los rizos de su cabello cual colegiala. Castle se aclaró la garganta y la doctora Parish se enderezó y depositó con serenidad el móvil en su escritorio. Disimulando una sonrisa, continuó con su discurso.  
-Como iba diciendo, he encontrado varias cosas que creo os servirán de ayuda en la investigación. Para empezar, como había predicho, murió por ahogamiento, aunque los golpes que recibió fueron tan fuertes que le dejaron inconsciente.  
Beckett fue asintiendo impacientemente. Quería oír algo que no supiese ya. Quería dejar de estar atenta de cada paso que daba Castle...  
-Tambié puedo afirmar que los golpes que recibió los produjeron con algún objeto contundente...Algo así como un bate metálico o una barra de hierro. El cuerpo presenta contusiones en el torso, en las piernas... Además, presenta hemorragias internas causadas por la potencia de los golpes...-cada dos por tres la doctora se daba la vuelta y comprobaba con ansiedad cómo una luz intermitente brillaba en la pantalla de su móvil.  
-¡Lanie!-le apremió Beckett.-Si es tan importante lo que tienes que hacer, podemos volver más tarde, en serio.  
Castle estaba sorprendido tanto por el carácter rudo de Kate, nada propio en ella (especialmente cuando se trataba de su amiga) como por la poca atención que estaba poniendo Lanie en el caso.  
Lanie se disculpó y prosiguió con su exposición.  
-Me ha llamado la atención encontrar restos de Rohipnol en la víctima...  
Castle la interrumpió al segundo.  
-¿Rohipnol?¿No es esa la droga que se usa en las violaciones?-su desconcierto era patente en el tono de su voz.  
-Exacto.-continuó Lanie.-Y aun así, la víctima no sufrió abusos sexuales.  
-¡Qué extraño!-declaró Kate, quien se acercó más al lívido cuerpo como si fuese a hablarle.  
Tanto Lanie como Castle asintieron imperceptiblemente, de acuerdo con su compañera. Lanie tomó unos papeles que descansaban sobre una de las camillas vacías de la habitación y leyó:  
-También hemos encontrado restos de tierra y lo que parece ser ADN del agresor, ya que no se corresponde con el de la víctima. Podemos intentar averiguar a quién pertenece la muestra, pero llevará un tiempo.  
-Vale. Avísanos si averiguas algo más.-se despidió Kate.-Vamos, Castle.  
El aludido fue sorprendido por la doctora mientras intentaba averiguar por encima de su hombro con quién chateaba tan entusiasmadamente, pero Lanie fue más rápida y se guardó el teléfono en la bata al tiempo que la cara del escritor se transformaba en una mueca de derrota.

*****  
Ya de vuelta en la comisaría, Beckett puso al corriente a sus compañeros de la nueva información obtenida acerca de la víctima. Tanto Ryan como Esposito tomaron notas de las órdenes de Beckett.  
-Id a hablar con los padres de Tyler a ver si saben de alguien cercano al chico que estuviese involucrado en el mundo de las drogas. Castle y yo acudiremos a su instituto para hablar con sus amigos y profesores.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Llamadme si encontráis algo nuevo.-ordenó Kate.  
Ryan salió disparado hacia su mesa para coger las llaves del coche patrulla y encaminarse a desempeñar su labor. En cambio, Esposito, se quedó rezagado. Estaba absorto mirando algo en su BlackBerry.  
-Espo, ¿vienes?-preguntó Ryan, confuso.  
Esposito despertó de su ensimismamiento y miró a su alrededor, confuso.  
-Sí, claro.-dijo.- Vamos, compadre.  
Kate le observó, extrañada, mientras seguía, unos pasos por detrás, a su amigo. "Tendré que preguntarle a Lanie..."  
Cuando volvió a su mesa, Kate descubrió una taza de café en el borde de la misma y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Alzó la vista y vio cómo Castle estaba apuntando los nuevos datos obtenidos en la pizarra blanca, que permanecía casi intacta. Le gustaba cuando Castle se tomaba en serio el trabajo y se comportaba como un verdadero poli. "Es tan mono..." Kate suspiró instintivamente y Castle se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.  
-Toma,-dijo con una sonrisa.- te he hecho un café.  
Cogió la taza despreocupadamente sin tener en cuenta que el líquido aun estaba muy caliente, de manera que se quemó los dedos. Como acto reflejo, dejó caer la taza sobre el parqué y el líquido se desperdigó por todas partes, ensuciando los zapatos de ambos; La taza se rompió en mil pedazos. Kate sonrió, a su pesar y se agachó para recoger los trozos de cerámica que estaban dispersos por el suelo. A su vez, Castle hizo lo propio, por lo que sus manos se encontraron mientras trataban de limpiar aquel estropicio.  
-Perdona... yo... soy un torpe.-se disculpó Rick.  
-No te preocupes, Castle.-susurró ella.-Ha sido un accidente.  
La mirada de ambos se encontró y la cercanía del rostro de Castle, hizo que Kate se alejase levemente. Castle volvió a pedir disculpas con la mirada y Kate se sintió un poco culpable por tratarle de aquella forma, pero no creía ser capaz de estar tan cerca de él sin cometer alguna estupidez. El aroma de Rick le aturdía y mareaba. Kate sacudió la cabeza para aclararse la mente y, un segundo después volvió a retomar la limpieza. Escritor y detective trabajaron en silencio, recogiendo con las manos desnudas todos los pedacitos restantes de la taza. En uno de estos movimientos, Kate se cortó la yema de uno de sus dedos con el borde afilado de un pedacito de porcelana.  
-¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea1-farfulló.  
Inconscientemente, Rick tomó la mano de Kate y se llevó el dedo sangrante a la boca. Kate jadeó insonoramente y su corazón se paró durante una fracción de segundo. Castle no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de la detective y, cuando alzó la vista, se apartó rápidamente la mano de la boca, aunque no la soltó...

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :) Significa mucho, en serio

Disclaimer: si Castle fuera mío... en fin.. sigue siendo propiedad del magnífico Andrew W. Marlowe 3

XXX

Capítulo 4

Su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente. Kate retiró rápidamente su mano con rudeza, dejando las de Castle vacías y desmadejadas.  
Era incapaz de articular palabra, se irguió y carraspeó fuertemente mientras despositaba todos los pedacitos de la taza que aún tenía en el hueco de su mano en la basura. Comprobó que nadie hubiese estado atento a la escena que acababa de tener lugar y se dirigió hacia el lavabo.  
Una vez allí, tuvo que respirar hondo unas cuantas veces hasta que el latido de su corazón volvió a ser regular. Tras unos minutos, se miró al espejo y susurró:  
-Tú puedes.

Cuando salió, vio que Castle ya se había desecho de los trozos restantes de lo que hasta hacía un momento había sido su taza favorita. Estaba sentado en el borde de su mesa, aparentemente absorto con el Angry Birds de su iPhone. Kate se sintió fatal por el modo en el que le había tratado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que adjudicase su hosquedad a algún desajuste hormonal o tan solo a que estaba teniendo un mal día. No quería que se relación se viese perjudicada por su falta de tacto.

-Castle...-comenzó ella.  
-No pasa nada.-dijo él, seco. Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-¿Vamos a ir al instituto de Tyler o no?  
-He pensado...-dijo Kate, mientras comprobaba la hora en su reloj.-que podíamos dejarlo para mañana. Es bastante probable que ya hayan acabado las clases y me gustaría interrogar a todos el mismo día.  
Castle asintió sin mediar palabra.  
-¿Te parece bien?-agregó en un intento de levantarle la moral. Quería hacerle ver que su repentino cambio de planes no tenía que ver con el pequeño "incidente" que acababa de producirse.  
Aun así, Castle fingió indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.  
-A mi me da igual. Tú eres la jefa.  
Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Beckett esperaba que se volviese con una sonrisa y todo quedase en un pequeño malentendido, pero no fue así. Desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor y Kate susurró un "hasta mañana" que nadie pudo oír.

Beckett optó por quedarse en la comisaría para ponerse al día con el papeleo atrasado ya que no le apetecía volver a su casa y darle más vueltas al asunto de Castle. Tras unas horas, Kevin y Esposito volvieron de hablar con los padres de la víctima sin mucho que contar. Al parecer, no tenían ni idea de quién podría haber involucrado a Tyler en el mundo de las drogas; y tampoco tenían nada nuevo que aportar.  
Kate, algo decepcionada, optó por volver a mirar el informe de la forense. Buscó entre sus papeles y no lo encontró. "Juraría habérselo pasado a Javi" pensó.

-¡Espo!-llamó, sin obtener respuesta. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver dónde se había metido su compañero lo encontró ahí mismo, demasiado ocupado con su móvil como para atender al resto del mundo.  
Cuando al fin consiguió hacerle despegar la vista del dispositivo mediante señas y gestos, le preguntó por los archivos.

-Se los dejé antes a Castle.-dijo, extrañado.-Me lo encontré en la puerta y pensaba que ibáis a ir a lo del instituto juntos.

Kate asintió imperceptiblemente. "Sí, y yo...". Ahora se debatía entre si ir a su casa a por los documentos en ese mismo instante o esperarse hasta la mañana siguiente para continuar con el caso. Comprobó la hora; eran las 19:15. No demasiado tarde como para parecer maleducada presentándose en su loft. "Debería llamarle" pensó mientras cogía el móvil y presionaba la tecla 1. Se dio la vuelta mientras esperaba que Castle contestase el teléfono para evitar las miradas curiosas de Javi. No quería tener público.

-Beckett.-contestó una ruda voz al otro lado de la línea. Kate se sorprendió del cambio radical que había sufrido su tono desde hacía unas horas antes.  
-Hola, Castle.-saludó Kate, tímidamente. Se arrepentía de no haber esperado a la mañana siguiente para conseguir aquellos malditos archivos.-Llamaba para ver si me podía pasar por tu casa para recoger los documentos del caso de Tyler Jacobson.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la línea, tan solo interrumpido por la fuerte respiración del escritor.  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-preguntó con tono cortante. Kate frunció el ceño ante su mala educación.  
-No.-respondió tajante, Kate.-Si te viene mal puedo esperar hasta mañana. Siento haberte molest...  
Se disponía a colgar cuando Castle la interrumpió.  
-No.-negó Castle.-Está bien. Puedes venir ahora.

Kate, confusa, dudó un instante. No sabía si era buena idea acercarse a verle cuando estaba de tan mal humor. Pero a la vez quería arreglar la situación con él, no quería alargar su enfado. Pasaron los segundos en silencio mientras Kate tomaba una decisión. Los pros vencieron a los contras.  
-De acuerdo.-resolvió Beckett.-Estaré allí en un rato.  
Oyó cómo Castle se despegaba el teléfono de la oreja.  
-Y Rick,-agregó Kate antes de que colgase.-...gracias. Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.  
-Está bien.-concluyó Castle. Y colgó.

Kate se quedó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, intentando discernir si había sido buena idea o no el llamarle. Poco podía hacer ya. "A lo hecho, pecho", pensó con amargura. Se estiró para coger de nuevo la gabardina y las llaves del coche y, cuando se fue a despedir de Esposito, que un segundo antes había estado tras ella, vio que se había ido sin avisar.

A la media hora, Beckett se encontraba bloqueada en un atasco, incapaz de volver por donde había venido o de avanzar. Miró el reloj, enfurecida. Como si no fuera suficiente, ahora iba a llegar tarde e iba a quedar como una idiota. Golpeó con fuerza el asiento con la parte de atrás de su cabeza, indignada.

De repente, como una señal divina, vio cómo una joven se escabullía dentro de la cabina de su coche aparcado y se disponía a salir de allí. Beckett vio su oportunidad y metió el morro de su vehículo, impidiendo el paso de otros conductores. Esa plaza tenía que ser suya. Andaría el resto del camino a casa de Castle si hiciese falta, pero no podía permitirse perder más tiempo. La joven del coche entrevió sus intenciones y la ayudó a llevar a cabo sus propósitos, permitiéndole colocarse tras ella aun cuando todavía no había abandonado la plaza del todo. Kate le sonrió y le agradeció el gesto con la mano. "Una buena samaritana." pensó.

En cuanto aparcó el coche, salió pitando del lugar, en dirección al loft del escritor. Como parecía que la gente no estaba por la labor de dejarla pasar optó por dar algún que otro empujón para llegar a su destino. Beckett consiguió, a duras penas, recorrer el trayecto restante corriendo por las atestadas calles de Nueva York, de manera que, cuando al fin llegó al portal del edificio de Castle, estaba sudada y con el pelo pegado a las sienes. El portero, que la reconoció de otras veces que había ido allí con el escritor, la saludó un tanto sorprendido por su aspecto descuidado. Kate, que notó el gesto, optó por tomar el ascensor para tener unos segundos para ella misma y poder acicalarse un poco. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño pintalabios que llevaba para situaciones "descontroladas" como aquella y se recogió el pelo en un moño de manera que no pareciese tan desaliñada. Se miró con desgana y salió del ascensor. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Castle, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Su mano indecisa golpeó con los nudillos la magnífica puerta de roble. Esperó unos segundos, oyó cómo unos pasos se acercaban... Y un impresionantemente bien vestido y acicalado Castle le abrió la puerta. Parecía recién salido de un anuncio de perfumes y Kate se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Evidentemente, tenía pensado salir y le acababa de reventar el plan gracias a su egoísmo.

-Hola.-saludó ella.  
-Beckett.-se limitó a decir. Se apartó de la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Kate entró decidida. Anduvo hasta el centro del salón y le encaró. No quería que la situación continuase así. Debía confesarle que lo que le pasaba no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con sus sentimientos. Sentimientos indefinidos que no era capaz de manejar. Sentimientos encontrados, que le decían por una parte que se lanzase a la aventura y diese paso a la pasión y otros más lógicos y racionales que la instaban a permanecer como la profesional que era y se olvidase del resto. Había tomado una decisión. Estaba dispuesta a ser franca con Castle de una vez por todas, no iba a perder más tiempo.  
-Castle, yo...-su voz tembló ligeramente. Tomó aire.-yo...

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Bueeeeeenos días, os dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo. Gracias de nuevo por continuar conmigo, sois la única razón que me mantiene alejada de los tentadores "sneak peeks".. :) Se agradece.

Disclaimer: no lo adivináis? Castle sigue siendo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe!

Capítulo 5

-¡SORPRESA!-saltaron a la vez todos los que, hasta el momento, habían estado escondidos tras los muebles del salón. La mano de Kate voló hacia su boca instintivamente del susto que se llevó, incapaz de articular palabra.

Estaban todos allí: Ryan, Javi, Lanie, Alexis, Martha, la familia de Roy y mucha otra gente de la comisaría...¡Incluso la capitana Gates se encontraba allí, aplaudiendo entre el resto de invitados! Pero para el único para el que Kate tenía ojos era para el escritor, cuyo buen humor había vuelto, como si nunca le hubiese abandonado. "Estaba fingiendo" pensó con alivio Beckett, que seguía inmóvil, en medio de la sala.

Castle, con las pupilas aún dilatadas por la emoción del momento, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa burlona.  
-¡Tú!-gruñó Kate con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.  
Castle la tomó por los brazos mientras ella le apuntaba con el dedo acusatoriamente, dándole golpecitos en el pecho. Rieron al unísono al comprobar, aliviados, que su camadería permanecía intacta. Estuvieron balanceándose unos segundos en los brazos del otro hasta que el resto de invitados los rodearon para felicitar a la detective. La velada transcurrió deprisa y sin sobresaltos, para regocijo de los convidados. Kate pronto perdió la cuenta de las copas que había tomado. Apenas se reconocía a sí misma. Estaba pasándoselo bien, mejor de lo que jamás hubiese esperado. Castle estaba encantado de verla así, de haber descubierto otra faceta suya. No le quitó el ojo de encima mientras esta acaparó la pista de baile en la que se había convertido el gran hall. Bailaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en alto, dejándose guiar por la música. Su improvisado peinado había ido deshaciéndose durante la velada y en aquel momento la detective presentaba un look bastante sexy. Castle se había dado cuenta de esto, por lo que le costaba apartar la vista de donde se encontraba. El tiempo pasó volando y, tras entregarle el regalo colectivo a Beckett, los invitados decidieron ir yéndose a sus respectivas casas. Cuando el gran reloj dio las 3, Richard reparó en que Beckett había caído rendida en el cómodo sofá de cuero. Todo el mundo se había ido ya. La sala estaba desierta y en silencio. Castle se acercó con sigilo hacia donde se encontraba Beckett con cuidado para no despertarla.  
-Rick.-saludó ella con tono cantarín. Por el color de sus mejillas y la afabilidad de su voz, Richard supuso que el efecto del alcohol aún le duraba.  
-Pensaba que estabas dormida.-alegó él. Se sentó junto a ella y le colocó una manta para que no cogiese frío.-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Kate asintió al tiempo que se quitaba la manta. De pronto, se irguió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos chispeaban de alegría y sus mejillas presentaban un adorable tono rosado. Castle sonrió un tanto cortado.  
-Ha sido genial.-afirmó ella. Se volvió a inclinar sobre él y le volvió a besar.-Gracias.  
Castle la cogió por las muñecas y la enderezó un poco para evitar que siguiese con su muestra de cariño. Estaba seguro de que era el alcohol el que había inhibido a su amiga, y no quería que esta tuviese que avergonzarse por lo que hiciese aquella noche. Aun así, ella hizo caso omiso a su gesto y se volvió a reclinar sobre el sofá, sosteniendo la mirada al escritor.  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado.-susurró él.  
Kate sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y cerró los ojos. Castle contempló su rostro hasta que ésta volvió en sí. La sonrisa de Kate se ensanchó aún más. Un rizo de su melena cayó sobre su cara y Richard alargó la mano para colocárselo tras la oreja. La piel de Kate estalló en un cosquilleo que la hizo sonrojarse levemente. Castle se permitió coger una botella de champán ya abierta que estaba apoyada en el suelo y se la ofreció a la detective.  
-¿Así? ¿Sin copas?-preguntó ella, divertida.  
Castle asintió algo cortado, culpándose interiormente por no haber sido más considerado. Al ver su expresión, Kate se carcajeó.  
-Trae aquí, Castle.-tomó la botella y, aun sosteniendo la mirada del escritor, bebió.  
Castle la observó, fascinado. Sin duda, aquella era una Kate que le gustaba de veras. Era agradable verla fuera de la comisaría, en un contexto más relajado. Cuando terminó de beber, le entregó la botella. Este la cogió y la elevó al aire.  
-Felicidades.-brindó.  
Se produjo un extraño silencio en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Entonces Castle recordó algo.

-¿Qué querías decirme antes?-preguntó con tono curioso y ojos divertidos.  
Kate le miró sin entender a lo que se refería.  
-Cuando llegaste.-le aclaró.-Parecías muy seria y me preguntaba a qué se debería.  
Kate se sonrojó levemente al recordar que había estado a punto de exponer a Castle el lío que era su cabeza y cuáles eran sus sentimientos en aquel momento, y se alegró de que la hubiesen interrumpido.  
-No era nada importante.-mintió.  
-Pues no lo parece.-susurró Castle, acercándose a su oído.-Te estás sonrojando.  
Esto solo hizo aumentar el calor que sentía Kate por detrás de las orejas y en sus mejillas.  
-¿Lo ves?-prosiguió el escritor, quien estaba disfrutando con la incomodidad de su compañera.  
Kate cerró los ojos y negó con vehemencia, intentando salir de aquella situación. No se sentía preparada para soltarle todo de golpe a Castle. No en ese momento, no cuando apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin balancearse.  
Richard fue quien le tomó de las manos en ese momento, intentando convencerla.  
-Venga, Kate. Soy yo. Me lo puedes contar.  
Beckett continuó en sus trece y se soltó de las manos de Rick. Temía soltarlo todo ahora que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. No quería estropearlo todo ahora que estaban bien, de nuevo.  
-Me debería ir yendo.-comenzó, intentando levantarse coordinadamente.  
Castle interrumpió sus esfuerzos y tiró de su muñeca hacia abajo, haciéndola caer de nuevo en el sofá. Ella le miró, extrañada.  
-Tú no te mueves de aquí.-dijo él con tono serio. No iba a permitir que se fuese en ese estado.  
-Castle, tengo que ir a casa.  
-Puedes dormir aquí o en mi cuarto, tú decides.-dijo Castle, ignorándola.  
Ella levantó las cejas, incrédula. Castle repasó rápidamente sus palabras, cayendo en la cuenta del doble sentido de su frase.  
-Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, sola.-aclaró con una sonrisa.  
-¡Ah! Era eso lo que querías decir.-dijo ocultando una risa.-Claro...  
Richard fingió una carcajada y se levantó.  
-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó ella, súbitamente alarmada.  
-A por mantas. Las voy a necesitar.  
Castle subió al segundo piso para coger la ropa de cama del armario del pasillo. Estaba en esto cuando oyó un ruido tras de sí.  
-¡Richard Castle!-bramó Martha Rogers. Su semblante dejaba entrever su enfado.  
-¿Cómo osas?-Castle se protegió con las manos de una sarta de manotazos que le cayeron por parte de su madre, que estaba colérica.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras evitaba un golpe en el pescuezo.-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?  
Martha resopló mientras sacudía la cabeza, incrédula.  
-¿Cómo que qué has hecho?-preguntó al aire, levantando las manos dramáticamente.-Como si no lo supieras, joven. No deberías hacer lo que le estás haciendo a la pobre Kate.-Castle la miró sin entender a lo que se refería.  
-No me mires así. Ambos sabemos que la chica está hecha un lío y tú estás aprovechando su estado para conquistarla. Castle se tuvo que proteger de otro manotazo.  
-No es verdad. Sólo somos amigos.  
-Hijo, no me vengas con excusas, que estás hablando conmigo.-le tomó de la mano y se la apretó levemente.-Ten cuidado, es lo único que te digo. Puede que ahora esté muy cariñosa contigo pero sabes que no deberías intentar cortejarla.  
-¡Madre!  
Martha le miró con ojos acusadores.  
-Está bien.-cedió Richard.-No tenía nada en mente, pero te haré caso.  
-¿Lo prometes?.-Castle asintió.-Buen chico.-le felicitó mientras le apretaba un carrillo.  
La diva se alejó con movimientos de bailarina y Castle cogió la ropa de cama mientras pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir a su madre. En realidad no tenía pensado hacer nada, pero Kate era tan... Suspiró y cerró la puerta del armario. Una promesa era una promesa.

*****

Cuando Richard bajó de nuevo al salón, Kate yacía tumbada en el sofá, completamente inmóvil. Se acercó a ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla. Cuando llegó a su lado, comprobó el lento pero acompasado subir y bajar de su pecho y se quedó observando su sueño durante unos minutos. Mientras dormía, Kate movió los labios varias veces como si estuviese intentando hablar, pero Castle no llegó a entender lo que decía. El escritor dudó entre llevarla hasta arriba, a su cama, o dejarla allí abajo. Como no quería que se despertase, decidió cubrirla con las mantas que había traído. "Parece tan vulnerable" pensó Castle. No pudo resistirse a acariciar levemente su mejilla. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Cuando se estaba yendo oyó un murmullo a sus espaldas:  
-Castle...  
Richard se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pensando que Kate se había despertado. Aun así, la chica tan solo giró sobre sí misma para cambiar de postura y siguió durmiendo. Una sonrisa involuntaria curvó los labios de Castle. Tras esto, se dirigió hacia su habitación arrastrando los pies, con una promesa demasiado pesada para poder cargar con ella sobre sus espaldas.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Kate se despertó en mitad de la noche, confundida. "¿Dónde estoy?" Los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraron en su mente. Miró el reloj, eran las 4 y media de la mañana. Se desperezó y se levantó del cómodo sofá, reparando en la manta que descansaba enredada entre sus piernas. "Castle..." pensó con ternura. Se acordó de que casi le había confesado su... No sabía si era amor lo que sentía en realidad. Esa era una de las razones por las que no se había atrevido a decirle nada cuando estaban sentados en aquel mismo lugar, apenas unas horas antes... En ese mismo instante, su tripa gruñó; estaba hambrienta. Se dirigió a la cocina con los pies descalzos para no hacer ruido. Picoteó algo y, como no se sentía con ganas de dormir, comenzó a deambular por la casa para que le entrase el sueño. Acabó colando en el despacho del escritor, donde descansaban todos sus best-sellers. La detective se tomó la libertad de coger "Heat wave" y comenzó a hojearlo, pero hacía poco que lo había vuelto a leer y se cansó rápidamente. Le sonaba que Castle le había comentado algo del nuevo libro que estaba escribiendo sobre Nikki Heat y decidió curiosear un poco. Se acercó a la gran pantalla donde sabía que Castle hacía los borradores de sus libros, que estaba al lado del escritorio, y la encendió. La luz del monitor inundó la sala, iluminando la expresión extrañada de Kate al ver que lo que mostraba la pantalla no tenía nada que ver con Nikki Heat...

Castle se despertó al oír un ruido. Gruñó levemente mientras comprobaba qué hora era. Las agujas del reloj marcaban las 5:05 de la mañana. Se frotó los ojos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, para comprobar qué había sido aquel ruido. Le había parecido el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. "No puede ser" se dijo a sí mismo, "no es tan cabezota". Bajó los escalones con cuidado de no tropezar, pues aún estaba adormilado. Cuando llegó al gran salón donde había dejado por última vez a Beckett comprobó que ya no estaba allí. Merodeó por la zona para ver si estaba por otra habitación de la casa, sin encontrarla. Vio una luz asomar por debajo de la rendija de la puerta que daba a su oficina y se extrañó. Con un mal presentimiento recorriéndole las tripas, entornó la puerta...  
-¡No!-exclamó el escritor al encontrar la sala vacía, la pantalla que estaba conectada a su portátil encendida y un revoltijo de papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

El escritor se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta principal para intentar parar a su compañera, en vano, pues ya hacía mucho que se había ido. El semblante de Castle se tornó en una mueca horrorizada y su frente se pobló de arrugas.  
-No. No. No. No es posible.-farfullaba mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, aun en estado de shock.-No ha podido...

Volvió sobre sus pasos al despacho para saber cuánto había visto Kate. Con creciente espanto observó cómo las anotaciones que había guardado en su escritorio acerca del señor Smith habían desaparecido, al igual que el pen-drive que había dejado el día anterior sobre su escritorio tras haber estado horas escribiendo. Supuso con terror que Kate lo habría tomado para guardar la información que aun mostraba la pantalla del monitor.  
-Mierda.-gruñó con la voz tomada.-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Kate...  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de reaccionar. No sabía qué hacer. Debía encontrarla pero estaba seguro de que la comisaría sería el último sitio donde iría en aquel momento, temiendo que él la siguiera. Tampoco veía muy probable que hubiese ido a su apartamento, pues conocía su dirección y lo último que querría en ese instante sería tener a Castle aporreando su puerta para que le abriese.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, vencido. Lo había estropeado todo. Todo por lo que había estado luchando desde el funeral de Montgomery estaba ahora perdido. Ahora que ella lo sabía, no se detendría. Se destrozaría la cabeza intentando descubrir quién era aquel señor Smith, qué tenía que ver con la muerte de su madre, con Montgomery... Intentaría relacionar el asesinato que había involucrado al alcalde con el asesinato de su madre... Se volvería loca, jamás podría salir de ese lío, la envolvería por completo y él la perdería para siempre. Eso si no la acababan matando antes. Las palabras del señor Smith resonaron en la cabeza del escritor, tan claras que parecía estar escuchándole en aquel mismo momento.  
"La vida de la detective Beckett no corre peligro, a no ser que siga investigando. Esto le viene grande. Es mejor que continúe ignorante de lo que pasa, todos tenemos mucho que perder..." Castle se frotó los párpados, intentando concentrarse para averiguar dónde pordía encontrarla. No dejaría que le sucediese nada malo. Lo impediría.  
Cogió el teléfono que descansaba sobre el escritorio y marcó una tecla. "Venga, Kate..."; no esperaba que respondiese al teléfono, pero no pudo evitar intentar contactar con ella. Saltó el buzón de voz. "¡Maldita sea!", la agitada respiración del escritor llenó la silenciosa habitación. Richard se levantó del suelo, había tomado una decisión. Iría a buscarla. Cogió las llaves del Ferrari que guardaba en el cajón derecho del escritorio y salió con la ropa de pijama fuera de la casa.

El motor del coche rugió con fuerza cuando su impaciente dueño lo arrancó. Tenía pensado ir a su casa, ya que no sabía donde más podía estar. Varios dedos corazón de diversos conductores le saludaron al pasar, mientras se saltaba todas las señales de tráfico. Probó a llamarla otra vez... cuando estaba a punto de colgar, se acordó, de repente, de que Kate le había dicho en la fiesta que había tenido que aparcar cerca de allí para poder llegar a su casa a tiempo. "Por probar..." pensó el escritor mientras daba un volantazo y se encaminaba hacia allí. Con suerte, no le habría dado tiempo a llegar desde que salió de la casa. Rick estuvo a punto de atropellar a unos jóvenes que volvían de fiesta, y un segundo después, la vio. Corría balanceándose ligeramente porque iba descalza. Bajo su brazo llevaba los documentos que él mismo había escrito meses atrás. Le quedaba muy poco para llegar al coche, media calle. Castle pisó con fuerza el acelerador, asustando a los colegiales.

Cuando Kate oyó un coche derrapar justo a su lado, se giró con violencia para comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de Castle. Un segundo después volvió a echar a correr lo máximo que le permitían sus piernas agarrotadas y sus pies doloridos. La ráfaga de odio que le inundaba el pecho en ese momento, le infundió fuerzas extras y consiguió llegar hasta el coche patrulla. Buscó frenéticamente las llaves del automóvil sin volver a mirar dónde estaba Castle. Al fin, consigió hacerse con ellas y abrió la puerta del coche. Vio cómo, a unos metros más allá, Castle se volvía a meter en el Ferrari. Kate arrancó el coche, pero antes de poder llegar a sacarlo del pequeño hueco, el flamante vehículo se encontraba ya a su lado. Rick volvió a salir de él y se colocó junto a la ventanilla del conductor del coche patrulla. Una máscara de pesar cubría su rostro. Kate le observó con odio. La mano del escritor se apoyó sobre el cristal.

-Kate, por favor.-suplicó con sincera preocupación.-No lo hagas.  
-¡Aléjate de mí, Rick!-gritó ella. La cara del escritor se crispó de dolor.  
-Kate.-farfulló.-Lo siento.  
Kate giró la cabeza para no tener que mirarle. La rabia que sentía en aquel momento emborronaba toda la escena. La temblorosa voz de Castle seguía susurrando palabras para serenarla, para que entrase en razón... Palabras que Kate no escuchó. Sin previo aviso, giró el volante con furia, sacando el coche de la pequeña plaza. Le faltó poco para arrollar a Castle quien, por suerte, se apartó de la trayectoria del vehículo. Kate apenas dirigió una mirada al retrovisor, donde alcanzó a ver la mueca demacrada en la que se había convertido la cara de Castle quien, a su vez, observó cómo el amor de su vida se perdía para siempre alejándose a gran velocidad por un mar de asfalto...

XXX

No me peguéis, por favor. Seguid leyendo? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por continuar leyendo.. aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Disfrutad :)

Capítulo 7

La adrenalina quemaba sus venas como si fuese ácido. Notaba la bilis en su paladar y apenas podía pensar con claridad. Toda su mente estaba colapsada por los últimos acontecimientos. Los documentos. Los recibos del teléfono. La gente que por la calle la señalaba como si se tratase de una enferma mental escapada del psiquiátrico. La cara de Castle. Su gesto de dolor. El dolor que ella misma sentía. Pesar. Miedo. Pérdida. Traición...

Apenas notó cómo iban cayendo sus lágrimas sobre los papeles que tenía sobre el regazo. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta su edificio hasta que un vecino la saludó a través de la ventanilla con cara preocupada al comprobar que estaba llorando. Ella le devolvió el saludó con una cabezada, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ya en su casa, se dirigió hacia el mueble donde guardaba el alcohol y tomó una botella de Absolut Vodka que estaba medio llena. Se dedicó toda la mañana a mirar los papeles robados y a cada palabra que leía, a cada anotación que Castle había hecho acerca de la nueva información que había ido recopilando, se iba sintiendo más y más traicionada. Se sentía tan mal que llegó un momento en el que no pudo continuar con la lectura y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
Incapaz de moverse, Kate lo dejó hacer. Fuese quien fuese, no quería saber nada. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tomó la botella de vodka que descansaba junto a ella. Apenas quedaba alcohol. El teléfono seguía sonando. El contestador saltó.

-Kate...-la voz desesperada de Castle cargó la habitación con una incipiente ansiedad.-¿Kate? Por favor, contéstame.

Un involuntario sollozo nació del pecho de la detective. Casi a rastras, se acercó al teléfono y tiró fuertemente del cable hasta que este se desconectó de la red. Todo quedó en silencio. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Kate rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña. Notaba cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba sin poder evitarlo. Había puesto tanta confianza en él... Y la había traicionado. La había traicionado justo con aquello que él sabía que ella jamás le podría perdonar. Y eso la mataba.

-Richard...-sollozó.

Se fue deslizando sin apenas darse cuenta hasta que cayó rendida en el suelo. Pasaron horas antes de que volviese en sí. Se había quedado fría y se sentía débil. Muy débil. Con lentitud se acercó al sofá y se incorporó poco a poco. El móvil, que descansaba sobre el mueble, comenzó a vibrar. Era su padre.

-Hola, papá.-su voz sonó ronca, llevaba mucho tiempo llorando.

-Katie, te he llamado antes.- la voz de él parecía un poco-¿Dónde estabas?

-Hola, papá.-saludó ella.-Había salido.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien?

-¿Cuándo?-la detective estaba confusa.

-Ayer. La fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

Parecía haber pasado un año desde la noche anterior. En verdad habían cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces...

-¡Ah! La fiesta...-intentó sonar lo más creíble posible.-Sí, me lo pasé muy bien papá. Gracias.

-Este Richard es un buen tipo...-prosiguió su padre.-Me hizo prometer que no te diría nada.

A Kate se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Katie, ¿estás bien?

La detective se derrumbó.

-No, papá. Nada está bien.-sollozó.

-¿Katie? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, alarmado, su padre.

-Papá...-ella era incapaz de contarle todo. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Tras unos minutos, acordaron verse. Kate aceptó para no alarmar a su padre, pero no le apetecía nada salir al mundo exterior. Se sentía demasiado frágil. Aun así, su padre era demasiado importante como para preocuparle de esa manera; además, hablar con él podría ayudarla, como cuando era pequeña.

Habían quedado en la cafetería de siempre. Donde iban siempre que necesitabn hablar. Donde habían estado yendo los últimos doce años, todos los 27 de octubre, para conmemorar el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Se trataba de un lugar especial para ambos.

Cuando la detective llegó vio que su padre ya se encontraba allí. Parecía cansado. De repente, él levantó la vista y la vio.

-Katie.-saludó su padre, mientras la abrazaba.

Justo en ese momento Kate supo que había hecho bien en ir. No podía permitirse herirle de esa manera, no cuando sabía que su dolor era provocado porque ella era desdichada. Le sonrió con poca convicción, intentando hacerle entender que no estaba tan mal como aparentaba, pero su padre no picó. Le tomó de la mano y la condujo a su mesa. A la mesa de siempre. Ella se dejó guiar y cayó con pesadez sobre los cómodos cojines.

Pidieron dos cafés y esperaron a que se los trajesen. Una vez Dina, la camarera, los hubo depositado sobre la mesa, Kate tomó aire para comenzar su relato. Su padre la observaba pacientemente, esperando a que reuniese el valor suficiente para contarle aquello que le producía tanto mal.

-Pues bien...-comenzó la detective, evitando la mirada de su padre.

El cuarto de hora siguiente transcurrió con ella contándole todos los sucesos que se habían producido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, evitando aquellos momentos más embarazosos. Cuando terminó de contarle todo, la detective notó que se le habían vuelto a anegar los ojos en lágrimas. Su padre alargó la mano por la mesa y tomó las suyas, intentando mostrarle su apoyo.

-Kate...-comenzó él.-Lo siento mucho, cielo.

Kate asintió levemente, intentando evitar que sus lágrimas la delatasen.

-Pero sabes que Richard lo hizo para protegerte...

Como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, Kate retiró sus manos de la de su padre y le miró furiosa.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderle?-saltó, indignada.-No tiene ningún derecho a ocultarme información acerca del caso de mamá. Es mi vida, ¿sabes?

-Kate, el caso de tu madre lleva conduciendo tu vida demasiado tiempo. Tal vez sea hora..-continuó Jim Beckett pero, al comprobar la mirada de su hija, calló.

-¿Sea hora de qué? ¿De qué?-le incitó.

-Hija, deberías hacer caso al mensaje que te está enviando Richard...

-No entiendo...

-Es bastante obvio que se preocupa por ti y sé de buena tinta que tú también te preocupas por él.-sentenció su padre.

-Pero...-le interrumpió la detective.

-No, Kate. Déjame terminar.-continuó, impasible.-Castle se preocupa por ti y está intentando evitar que acabes malparada. Ya hablé con él sobre esto hace algún tiempo y...

-¿Que hablaste con él?-preguntó, atónita.-¿Cuándo? ¿Tú sabías esto?

-No. No lo sabía.-negó su padre.-Porque si lo hubiese hecho jamás hubiese permitido que te enterases.

Kate no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que había estado controlando hasta el momento se desbordasen sin control. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, incapaz de determinar si se encontraba sumida en una horrible pesadilla o de verdad estaba oyendo a su padre decir todo eso. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo realmente.

A pesar del dolor que sabía que le estaba infligiendo a su hija, Jim Beckett tenía que sincerarse con ella.

-Kate, fui a hablar con Castle porque no quería que acabases con tu vida por intentar resolver el caso de tu madre. Como sabía que Richard tenía tantas razones como yo para querer mantenerte a salvo fui a hablar con él.-confesó.-Y no me arrepiento de nada. Es más,-prosiguió.- lo que hice no fue suficiente.

Kate no entendía a lo que se refería. Le interrogó con la mirada.

-Te dispararon.-concluyó su padre, mirándola con pesar.

Un barullo de imágenes invadieron en tropel la mente de la detective. Recordó con gran viveza el momento en el que Castle traspasó las puertas de su apartamento y la pidió que se alejase del caso de su madre para que no la matasen. Siempre había pensado que Castle había actuado desde su egoísmo para intentar que ella no cometiese ninguna estupidez, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su padre había tenido algo que ver con todo aquello. Seguramente Richard había acudido a ella con la certeza de que no iba a triunfar en la misión que se había propuesto, pero aun así se había arriesgado a "romper" con ella por intentar protegerla. Todo lo había hecho por ella. Otra imgen vino a su mente. Una mucho más dolorosa y triste. Una imagen que siempre recordaría, un recuerdo que se había grabado en su cuerpo en forma de cicatriz. Se llevó una mano inconscientemente al pecho donde, debajo de la camiseta, podía sentir la marca del agujero de entrada de la bala que le había atravesado el pecho el verano anterior.  
En aquel momento, revivió el instante en que notó como el pequeño artificio se incrustaba en su cuerpo. Cómo un segundo después notó el cuerpo de Richard contra el suyo, haciéndola caer contra el suelo, bajo su peso. Vivió de nuevo el momento en el que, mientras su pecho ardía como el fuego, oyó salir de los labio de Castle un "te quiero". Evocó el segundo en el que sintió que su consciencia la abandonaba y cómo lo último que logró ver fue la aterrorizada mirada del escritor que seguía rogándola que no la abandonase. Todo se volvió negro.

Kate despertó de su pequeña ensoñación y vio que su padre la observaba alarmado, temiendo que se fuese a desmayar, puesto que se había ido inclinando hacia un lado de la mesa peligrosamente y sus manos estaban aferradas fuertemente a los bordes de la misma como evitando que se cayese. La detective se irguió poco a poco. Se encontraba realmente mareada. Jim Beckett, preocupado de que su confesión hubiese sido demasiado para su hija, decidió cambiar de tema y tratar de calmarla hablando acerca de los planes de vacaciones. Kate no le escuchó y, aunque Jim lo intuía, lo dejó pasar. Ambos necesitaban calmarse.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche. Ambos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, por lo que decidieron marcharse de la pequeña cafetería. Ya en la calle, se despidieron con un breve abrazo. Kate aún se sentía bastante débil, pero se negó a que su padre la acompañase de vuelta a casa. Tras asegurarle que estaría bien y que le llamaría al día siguiente, cada uno se fue por su camino. Cuando llegó a su portal seguía sintiendo cierto vahído. Le temblaban ligeramente las piernas.

Kate subió lentamente los escalones. Estaba terriblemente cansada después de un día tan intenso como aquel. Aún seguía reflexionando acerca de lo que le había dicho su padre. Tal vez debería llamar a Castle... No. Aunque sentía unas ganas terribles de verle, le dolía muchísimo su traición. Debía aceptar que se había acabado. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cara y cuando la retiró, vio que estaba mojada. Había llorado tanto en las últimas horas que no sabía por qué seguía haciéndolo. Sabía que en gran parte se debía al terrible dolor que sentía cuando entendía que jamás podría volver a estar con el escritor. No había tenido ni si quiera la oportunidad de sincerarse con él, y se lamentaba profundamente por eso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y lo que ella hubiese sentido por él carecía ya de sentido. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para subir el último tramo de escaleras que le quedaba para llegar a su apartamento. Estaba agotada. Agotada y sin ganas de seguir. Se dejó caer con suavidad en el descansillo de la escalera y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, esperando que aquel insufrible dolor abandonase su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar mientras notaba cómo su corazón seguía resquebrajándose, a cada segundo.  
Nunca había sabido con certeza si de verdad amaba a Richard. Lo había intuido, había creído que se trataba de un pequeño flechazo pasajero, de una pequeña aventura que no le habría importado vivir. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba enamorada del escritor. El mero pensamiento de no volverlo a ver le hacía estremecerse. Pero un dolor mayor se instalaba en su pecho cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de perdonarle. No quería defraudar a su madre. No podía hacerlo. No podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse débil, no después de tanto tiempo intentando descubrir al asesino de Johanna. Y ahora tenía nuevas pistas, tenía que seguir trabajando. Se lo debía... Entonces, si estaba tan segura de lo que debía hacer... ¿por qué no podía? Dejó que el dolor la consumiera durante unos minutos más, esperando que al día siguiente, vivir con aquello fuese, al menos, un poco menos doloroso. Después, cansada de sentirse débil, de sentirse perdida, tomó el móvil del bolsillo delantero del pantalón y marcó una sola tecla...

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo.. no sabéis lo feliz que me hace recibir emails diciendo que alguien más está siguiendo la historia! Sois los mejores :D:D

Capítulo 8

Castle había estado dando vueltas por su despacho como un loco durante toda la tarde. Martha, que le observaba alarmada, intentó calmarlo.

-Richard, cariño...-alargó la mano para detenerle pues temía que se derrumbase en su estado.

Pero Castle se soltó de su abrazo, no quería tener público. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba claro que ella estaba en casa cuando él la había llamado, pero al haber desconectado el teléfono ya no podía estar seguro. Y lo que le mataba era no poder saber si se hallaba en peligro. Aunque dudaba que le hubiese dado tiempo a investigar demasiado por su cuenta, conociendo como era ella, ya se habría puesto manos a la obra. Ya era demasiado tarde. Esta vez, no la podría proteger. La iba a perder. Su puño se estrelló con fuerza sobre el marco de la puerta y su madre soltó un gritito de sorpresa. Richard comenzó a sollozar. Notó una mano sobre su espalda.

-Hijo, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó con voz cautelosa.

En todo el tiempo que había estado con él, viéndolo sufrir de aquella manera, no había logrado sacarle una palabra. Sabía con certeza que tenía que ver con Kate, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Kate y..?-preguntó por enésima vez. Quería ayudarlo como fuera y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerle hablar, de manera que sacase todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Ella...-comenzó.-Ella ha...

Pero fue incapaz de continuar. Entre sollozos y gemidos, Castle le intentó contar todo lo que había pasado. Martha, que ya se esperaba que todo aquello fuese a suceder, no podía parar de sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de decir nada.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó Rick, al ver la cara de su madre.

-Nada, hijo. Es tan solo que...-comenzó a decir.

-¿Que qué?-preguntó, exasperado.

-Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto. Eso es todo.-contestó.

-¿En serio, madre? Me vas a venir con el "ya te lo dije?-el tono de voz de él se elevó y su madre trató de apaciguar su creciente ira.

-No. Me refiero a que no creo que fuese buena idea que escondieses cosas a Kate.

-Si lo que quieres decir que lo mejor hubiese sido dejar que la mataran...-tronó.

-¡No!-exclamó Martha, incrédula.

-¿O -prosiguió el escritor, quien por fin estaba liberándo toda la furia que había en él.- que le hubiese dicho como quien no quiere la cosa: "¡Eh! Kate, ¿sabes que recibo llamadas de un señor misterioso que me ha prometido que estarás a salvo siempre y cuando no hagas aquello que lleva conduciendo tu vida desde hace doce años?"?

-Richard, no...-susurró su madre, dolida por ver lo duro que resultaba para él.-Lo que quiero decir es que son los secretos lo que siempre acaba con vosotros. Siempre os hacéis daño, porque no sé por qué, os negáis a estar juntos, sin tapujos, sin nada que esconderos...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-negó Rick.-Además, Kate ni si quiera sabe que la quiero. La protejo porque es lo que tengo que hacer y sé que ella jamás me lo permitiría.

-¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que ella también te ama?-preguntó ella, cansada de la testarudez de su hijo.-Deberías habérselo dicho, Richard. Como tú bien sabes, puede cuidar de sí misma.

-Precisamente por eso, no se lo podía decir. Su obstinación le conduciría a la muerte, y no pienso perderla de nuevo.-la cara del escritor se torció en una mueca de dolor ante el pensamiento de perder de nuevo a Kate. Era algo que no se podía permitir.

-No. Si tú se lo hubieses pedido ella no habría...-prosiguió la diva.

-¡Eso no lo sabes!-saltó él.

-Ni tú tampoco, Richard...-dijo cansinamente Martha.

-¿Y crees que voy a poner en peligro su vida esperando que me haga caso? ¿Deseando que escoja quedarse conmigo? No puedo arriesgar su vida por mi ego, madre. Ella es demasiado importante... Si le ocurriese algo, yo...

-Richard...

-No sé qué hacer...- Castle se derrumbó sobre el sillón que estaba a sus espaldas y apoyó su cara contra las manos. Su madre se incorporó y le rodeó con los brazos.

-Ve a verla.-susurró en su oído.

-No querrá verme.-gruñó él.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Y si tan solo lo empeoro?-la voz de Castle temblaba ligeramente.

-Has de intentar arreglar lo que has hecho. Cuéntale toda la verdad.-convino Martha.

-Pero...-protestó él.-¿Y si...?

-No, Richard.-le cortó, tajante.- Si es verdad que ya la has perdido, no temas empeorarlo. Si hay algo que he aprendido en mis años como actriz-dijo ella, elevando teatralmente los brazos.-es que la película no se acaba hasta que sale la palabra "fin".

Richard no pudo sino sonreír ante el comentario de su madre. La tomó de la mano y le besó el dorso, mientras susurraba "gracias".

-De nada, hijo.-sonrió con pesar la diva, mientras abandonaba la habitación para que su hijo pudiese meditar tranquilo.

Castle se hundió en sus pensamientos. En verdad su madre llevaba mucha razón. Debía afrontar la realidad. La había perdido, o al menos, era bastanta probable que nunca recuperasen su antigua camaradería. Ese simple pensamiento le hizo estremecerse hasta la médula. Pero ahora no se trataba de eso, no. Había algo mucho más importante en juego. La vida de Kate, su propia vida. Richard se había comportado egoístamente ocultándole la verdad, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora el escritor se debatía entre ir a verla o intentar protegerla mediante otros medios. Tal vez pudiese poner al corriente a Ryan y a Esposito, si es que ella no lo había hecho ya. Por otra parte, se moría de ganas por verla, aunque fuese por última vez. No podía concebir la idea de no poder volver a estar con ella; más aún cuando la última imagen que tenía de ella era con el odio reflejado en sus ojos. Richard se levantó del sillón; había tomado una decisión.

Le temblaban las manos a causa de los nervios que sentía en cuanto aparcó delante de la casa de la detective. Aún no sabía qué le iba a decir, ni cómo. "Mejor será no pensarlo..." y salió del flamante Ferrari. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el quinto piso y golpeó con fuerza sus nudillos contra la puerta. No se oyó nada al otro lado. Esperó pacientemente y... nada. Castle no sabía si en verdad ella no se encontraba en casa o es que le había visto llegar por la mirilla... Por ello, decidió esperar. No se iría de allí sin hablar con ella, necesitaba verla. Miró el reloj; eran las nueve y media de la noche. "Tengo tiempo..." pensó el escritor mientras se dejaba caer ágilmente sobre el felpudo de la puerta de entrada. Tenía toda la noche; se quedaría todo el día si hiciese falta. Lentamente pasaron las horas y el escritor ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando, de repente, se oyeron unos pasos lentos y desacompasados que subían por las escaleras. Castle se espabiló rápidamente y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando creyó entender la voz de la detective entre el murmullo que iba ascendiendo por el descansillo. Apenas se había incorporado del todo cuando la vio. Ahí estaba ella, como un espejismo. Su cara reflejaba signos evidentes de cansancio y no tenía buen aspecto. Pero Castle apenas se dio cuenta de eso, ya que se quedó observando, incrédulo, a quien acompañaba a la detective...

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Hacedme saber lo que pensáis! ;)

Capítulo 9

Uno de sus brazos rodeaba por la cintura a Kate, que estaba ligeramente reclinada sobre él, como si lo necesitase para mantenerse en pie. La primera reacción de Castle fue pensar que estaba herida, pero pronto desechó la idea al ver la cara de tranquilidad de él, ligeramente ensombrecida por un pequeño sentimiento de... ¿cautela, tal vez? Parecía que el hombre intentase tratar a Kate con cuidado de no lastimarla. Al ver la gran confianza con la que se trataban, el modo en el que se tocaban, un sentimiento de celos se apoderó del escritor.

Castle carraspeó sonoramente y la detective, que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, se giró bruscamente. Un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca al verle ahí plantado, ante su puerta, mirándolos con ojos desorbitados. La mano de ella voló hacia su cara, cubriéndose la boca por la sorpresa. Su acompañante reparó en Castle un segundo más tarde y, viendo cómo había reaccionado ella, juntó aún más sus cuerpos, como acto reflejo. Le miró de arriba a bajo varias veces mientras Castle hacía lo propio.

-¡Castle!-consiguió decir ella.

El aludido fijó en ella su vista y su ceño se relajó, dando paso a una carita de cachorro que en otros momentos habría derretido a Kate. Pero no en ese momento. Ella clavó su mirada en los ojos torturados del escritor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-casi escupió. En su interior, sus dos mitades debatían furiosamente si correr a sus brazos o acabar con él.

-Yo...-comenzó él.-Tan solo quería...

Pero era incapaz de continuar, porque seguía obsesionado con la forma en la que el brazo de su acompañante rodeaba a la detective, como si necesitase protección. "¿Protección contra qué?" pensaba Castle, malhumorado. Tardó en darse cuenta de que ellos le debían considerar como algo peligroso, algo pernicioso para ella. Su semblante se endureció y sus labios se tensaron hasta formar una fina línea.

-He venido a verte. Tenemos que hablar.

Kate comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de creerse de que aquello estuviese pasando en realidad.

-No hay nada que hablar.-respondió, tajante. Se soltó del abrazo de su acompañante el tiempo suficiente para tomarle de la mano y tirar de él hacia donde estaba Castle. Pasaron a su lado, ignorándole.

Castle no soportó la situación y no pudo contener la tentación de tomarla por el brazo y obligarla a encararle. Ante el contacto, ella se echó hacia atrás y fue entonces cuando el otro hombre tomó cartas en el asunto.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh!-bramó, elevando ligeramente los brazos para detener a Castle. Esto tan solo irritó más al escritor, quien no soltó el brazo de la detective.

-Kate, por favor...-rogó Richard, que seguía intentando obtener respuesta de su compañera. Pero ella ni le miró.

-¡Castle, suéltala!-ordenó el chico.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-saltó Castle. Lo que más le dolía de todo aquello es que se estaba comportando exactamente como no quería. Tan solo quería hablar con ella.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Kate consiguió introducir las llaves en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Se escabulló dentro y, antes de que Castle pudiese reaccionar, el hombre se interpuso entre ambos, con las manos aún en alto.

-Richard, tranquilo.-le convino.-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Por entre el hueco que había entre ambos, Castle pudo avistar la mirada horrorizada que Kate le estaba dirigiendo. Al ver lo mucho que la estaba haciendo sufrir, el escritor retrocedió. Miró al hombre como haciéndole entender que ya se había calmado. Entonces volvió a mirar a Kate, que se estaba secando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. La escena le hizo estremecerse. La estaba haciendo sufrir. Debía dejarla ir. Debía dejarla ir para siempre. Ya le había infligido suficiente daño. Reculó hacia las escaleras, sin dejar de mirarla. Era posible que fuese la última vez que la viese y se sentía como un monstruo. Tenía que irse.

-Lo siento mucho, Kate.-fue su última frase. Esta le miró con pesar mientras veía cómo el escritor comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Estuvo a punto de ir tras él y pararle. Estuvo a punto de acabar con el sufrimiento que les estaba destrozando a ambos. A punto de acortar el gran abismo que los separaba. A punto de reconocerle su amor. A punto. Pero Castle continuó bajando por las escaleras y el momento se esfumó. A Kate le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Cuando se dejaron de oír los pasos del escritor, Kate se refugió en los brazos de su amigo y rompió a llorar. Este le acarició la cabeza, intentando calmarla y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La condujo con suavidad hasta el sofá y, cuando la detective se sosegó un poco, dijo:

-Kate, ya está. No pasa nada.

Ella le miró con ojos suplicantes. Parecía tan frágil...

-¿Cómo ha acabado todo así?-preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.-Carter...

-Shhh... Kate, no importa. Ya ha pasado todo.-la calmó el doctor.

Tras unos minutos en los que lo único que se oyó fueron los sollozos de la detective, ésta se recompuso y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

-Gracias por venir, Carter.

Él le sonrió, complaciente.

-Esto son horas extras.-bromeó, intentando hacerla reír. En realidad no sabía por qué le había llamado. Había acudido al verla en tan mal estado, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Aun así, decidió esperar a que ella optase por contárselo, ya que no quería presionarla.

La detective apenas sonrió ante el comentario de su psiquiatra. Se sentía bastante culpable. Odiaba sentirse débil y haber tenido que recurrir a él, pero no había visto otra salida. Era él el único que conocía todos sus secretos, él único que comprendía todo por lo que estaba pasando... Por eso no había acudido a Lanie, su mejor amiga. Nadie la conocía tan a fondo como Carter. Él no la juzgaba, y sabía que tampoco la delataría. Le hacía sentir segura. Incluso Castle...

-¡Ay, Castle!-lloriqueó, pensando en la mirada cargada de dolor que le había dirigido el escritor antes de abandonar el edificio.

Carter observó, alarmado, los cambios de humor de la chica, y decidió intervenir.

-Kate, si me contases qué es lo que ha pasado...-comenzó.

Ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza. No sabía por dónde empezar. No sabía si le dolía más la traición de Castle o el hecho de haberle perdido. Su interior se hallaba en ruinas y la única persona con la que quería estar en ese momento había dejado de estar disponible para ella. Sin excepciones. "Se ha acabado...". Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda. En un acto reflejo, tomó la mano del doctor y se acercó más a él. Él, a su vez, le apretó la mano, en un intento de infundirle el valor suficiente para que le contase toda la historia. Ella sonrió ante su muestra de afecto.

-Vale...-resolvió ella. Y se internó en el relato de los últimos acontecimientos que habían modificado su vida hasta tal punto que no era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma. Cuando acabó de contarle la traición de Castle, Carter se quedó en silencio, cavilando.

-¿Qué piensas?-inquirió la detective, curiosa.

-Sabes que él lo hizo para protegerte, ¿verdad?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-negó ella.-Me ha traicionado.

-Porque te quiere.-convino él.

-Eso no le da el derecho para dirigir mi vida.-dijo ella con furia.-¡No tiene derecho! No puede entrar en mi vida, desorganizarla y dejarla en ruinas como si nada. Para él todo es un juego. No le importa utilizar a las personas. Él...él...

La detective, incapaz de continuar, golpeó el reposabrazos del sofá con fuerza.

-Kate, estás enamorada de Richard...

-¿Cómo voy a estar enamorada de él? ¡Es un monstruo!-bramó, mientras se levantaba, iracunda.

El doctor se levantó a su vez. Estaba cansado ya del poco esfuerzo que hacía Kate para abrirse. Debía empujarla hacia la verdad que ella se empeñaba en rechazar.

-Te niegas a admitirlo. Llevamos trabajando, ¿cuánto, Kate? ¿Siete meses? ¿Ocho?-el enfado del doctor iba en aumento.- Y no te abres. No quieres admitir que estás enamorada de él, cuando es lo que te impide progresar. Ha dejado de tratarse de tu madre, ¿verdad? Hay algo más...-la pinchó.

-¡Sí! ¿Y qué?-chilló la detective.- ¡Claro que le amo! Pero, ¿para qué admitirlo si amarle es lo único que no me permite vivir? No puedo respirar. No puedo confiar en él, y eso me mata. ¿Acaso es mejor decir "te quiero" cuando nunca va a ser suficiente? Por mucho que desee estar con él, jamás va a ser suficiente. Yo no... puedo.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara. Su corazón acabó de resquebrajarse por completo en aquel mismo momento. El muro había caído. Y ella estaba deshecha.

-Kate, la vida es así. El amor es así.-concluyó el doctor.- Nada es seguro.

Temblando como estaba ella, tomó su cazadora, que descansaba sobre un taburete que había al lado de la puerta. Tras abrirla, se dio la vuelta para encarar al doctor.

-Y no es suficiente.-susurró ella, con el alma partida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí tenéis el capítulo 10. Espero que os guste! Siempre agradecida a mis reviewers, sois los mejores! ;)

Capítulo 10  
Kate hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta dar con las llaves del coche patrulla. Lo había dejado aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina, horas atrás. El frío de la noche le cortaba la respiración y podía sentir la piel de gallina contra el cuero de la chaqueta. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía vacía. Vacía y a la vez liberada de una gran carga. Fue andando a buen paso, intentando aclararse las ideas, pero su mente no estaba por la labor. No podía pensar en nada.

Cuando al fin llegó donde estaba el coche, se extrañó al ver un papelito sujeto por uno de los parabrisas. "No me jodas..." pensó con ira la detective, temiendo que fuese una multa. Tomó de mala gana el papelito y quedó profundamente contrariada cuando leyó su nombre escrito con una pulcra caligrafía que, inmediatamente identificó con la del escritor. Antes de poder decidir conscientemente si abrir la carta o no, sus manos comenzaron a desenvolver por su cuenta el papel. Con dedos temblorosos sujetó el papel con fuerza, mientras leía:

_Kate, lo siento mucho. Sé que hice mal ocultándote cosas, pero espero que me creas cuando digo que, en realidad, todo lo hice para protegerte. No vale como excusa; es pobre, lo sé. Pero es la verdad.  
Sabiendo que es posible que no te vuelva a ver no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de decirte que siento que hayan acabado así las cosas, siento haberte hecho daño. Jamás me lo perdonaré. Y aunque tampoco merezco tu perdón, espero que me des la oportunidad de explicarme. Tan solo eso, por favor. Necesito contarte toda la verdad para que, al menos, no todo haya sido en vano. No te culparé si decides no verme, tan solo anhelo que, con el tiempo, consigas perdonar lo que te hice. De veras espero que seas feliz, te lo mereces. Siempre te recordaré,_

Richard.

Kate releyó la carta dos veces, incapaz de reaccionar. No se esperaba aquello. Era un adiós, un adiós para siempre. Un último ruego de su compañero, que ella se veía obligada a declinar. No se veía capaz de hacerle frente otra vez. Arrugó la nota y la introdujo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Maldito seas, Castle" pensó con furia. Tomó las llaves que había guardado en los vaqueros y abrió la puerta del coche.

A los veinte minutos ya había llegado a la comisaría. Donald, el guardia del edificio le saludó al pasar por delante de su garita.

-Detective Beckett, ¿a qué debo este honor?

Kate sonrió modestamente.

-Hola, Donald. Tengo trabajo.

A él no le sorprendió aquello ya que no era la primera vez que la detective había llegado a altas horas de la madrugada porque sentía el deber de atrapar asesinos. Beckett tomó el ascensor y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiese nadie por allí. No le apetecía entablar contacto humano en aquellos instantes. Tan solo quería trabajar. Quería cerrarse en el trabajo para no poder pensar en nada más.

Por suerte, la comisaría se hallaba casi desierta. A las únicas personas que alcanzó ver Kate fueron unos agentes que estaban de guardia, nadie conocido. Agradeció en silencio su golpe de suerte.

Se deslizó en su silla y encendió el ordenador. Había dejado de lado el caso de Tyler Jacobson y debía ponerse manos a la obra antes de que las pistas se quedasen frías. Ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo. Mientras el viejo ordenador arrancaba, Kate no pudo evitar experimentar cierta necesidad de introducir su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, donde yacía la carta. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la sala de descanso, para evitar hacer algo estúpido. Pero nada más entrar en la sala, la plateada máquina de hacer café captó su atención y la detective tuvo que volver por donde había venido. Intentando huir del recuerdo de él, tan solo podía reparar en su ausencia. Incluso la silla que descansaba junto a su escritorio, la que solía ocupar él mientras ideaba teorías imposibles, hizo que el estómago de la detective se encogiese. Mirase donde mirase, veía a Castle. Ya ni si quiera podía refugiarse en el trabajo... ¿Qué le pasaba?

Miró para los lados y se sentó, de nuevo, en su silla. Con gran indecisión, cogió la carta que aguardaba a ser leída y la colocó sobre el escritorio. La planchó como pudo y enfocó el flexo sobre ella. Con la luz, las letras escritas por Castle resaltaban aleatoriamente. "Es la verdad", "lo hice para protegerte", "espero que seas feliz"... Kate iba leyendo, una y otra vez las mismas palabras, intentando descrifrar su significado... Una lágrima cayó sobre la última frase. "**Siempre** te recordaré..." quedó emborronado, irreconocible, irrecuperable. Kate extendió la humedad intentando no estropear la carta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las letras se habían borrado. "No puede acabar así..." pensó con infinita tristeza.

No supo con certeza qué fue exactamente lo que la llevó a marcar la tecla 1 de su móvil, a las 3 de la mañana. Tal vez se debiese a la tristeza, al horror que le producía el no volver a verle, tal vez la desesperanza... O tal vez fuese una promesa de cambio, algo que había desaparecido dentro de la detective y que iba a dejar paso a una nueva faceta suya, desconocida hasta el momento...

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

-2:13 AM

Richard caminaba bajo la fina lluvia de la noche. Caminaba sin rumbo, y sin embargo, se sorprendió a sí mismo camino de su casa. Desde la calle vislumbró luz en su sala de estar. Comprobó, extrañado, la hora. Siendo tan tarde como era, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie levantado.

Para su gran sorpresa, fue Alexis la que acabó abriéndole la puerta. Vestía el pijama, pero no parecía cansada.

-¡Papá!-exclamó, lanzándose a su cuello.-¿Dónde has estado?

Richard palmeó con suavidad la parte superior de su cabeza y dijo sonriendo:

-He ido a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Pero Alexis le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que mentía. Entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza como diciendo "¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada mejor?". Richard sonrió con pesar, no quería preocupar a su hija. Aun así, ella leyó con precisión su expresión y aventuró:

-¿Beckett?-le había visto tantas veces discutir con la detective que sabía lo mucho que le afectaba. Tiró del extremo de su abrigo, haciéndo pasar hacia el recibidor. Aunque le apetecía mucho, se resistió a su abrazo.

-Ahora no. Luego.-se dio la vuelta mientras cogía el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo. Tenía algo que hacer.

Si el no iba a poder protegerla, tendría que asegurarse de que alguien más lo hacía por él. No permitiría que acabase con su vida, aunque él no fuese a estar presente en ella nunca más. Era algo con lo que Castle no podría vivir. Se encerró en su despacho y permaneció a la espera de que Alexis se acercase sigilosamente para escuchar a escondidas. Pero no oyó nada al otro lado de la puerta. Richard se reclinó sobre la silla del escritorio y buscó un número en su agenda. Un número que tan solo había utilizado una vez.

-Señor Castle.-dijo una grave voz al otro lado de la línea. No parecía sorprendido.-¿A qué debo este honor?

-Beckett lo sabe.-se limitó a decir el escritor. Odiaba tener que llamar a aquel tipo del que tan poco sabía. Odiaba tener que confiar la seguridad de Kate a alguien así.

-¿Perdone?-preguntó la voz, como si no hubiese entendido.-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Castle resopló y, resignado, le puso al corriente de los últimos descubrimientos de su compañera. El señor Smith no le interrumpió en ningún momento. Se limitó a escuchar todo lo que el escritor le tenía que decir y, una vez hubo acabado, dijo:

-Gracias por manterme informado. Desde aquí me ocupo yo.-a Castle no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que el misterioso hombre colgase el teléfono. Castle lo maldijo en voz baja antes de estrellar su teléfono contra la pared.

No debería haber confiado en él. ¿Quién sabía lo que se proponía? ¿Y si iban a por Kate de nuevo? A lo mejor todo había sido un engaño desde el principio y acababa de empeorar las cosas aún más. ¿Y si había puesto la vida de Kate en peligro? Desolado como estaba, se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla y espiró fuertemente. Ya no había remedio. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Y si avisaba a Kate? Era mejor que mantenerla ignorante de la situación... O tal vez tan solo supusiese la guinda en el pastel. Ya estaba suficientemente enfadada como para incrementar su ira. Tan solo serviría para que la detective se olviese más impaciente, más incauta. Lo único que conseguiría es que ella acabase haciéndose daño. No. Castle se frontó los ojos, intentando despejarse. Había sido un día largo y su cuerpo comenzaba a demandar su merecido descanso, pero el escritor estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en irse a dormir. Tenía que dejar todo aquello bien atado.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Pero no. No podía confiar en Esposito y Ryan, no esa vez. Aunque sabían que ambos querían lo mejor para la detective también sabía que los tres mantenían una relación casi fraternal. Conociéndoles, no iban a ser capaces de ocultar aquello a Beckett, no cuando sabían lo mucho que significaba todo aquello para ella. Castle se quedó sin opciones. No había nadie a quien pudiese acudir. La había cagado sin remedio.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y extrajo de él un arrugado pliego de papel. De lo único de lo que no se arrepentía era de haberle escrito la nota. Su nota de disculpa, su nota de despedida. Su confesión de amor. "Bueno, tal vez eso no." pensó, entre divertido y nostálgico, el escritor. Le dolía no haber confesado el amor que profesaba hacia la inspectora, pero había temido que fuese demasiado para ella. No quería hacerle sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento, ninguna sentimiento de culpa que la obligase a volver a verle. Además, tenía la certeza de que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Y no se lo podía reprochar. Él se había lanzado sin reservas, sin artificios. Demasiado pronto, demasiado tarde. Poco importaba porque ella jamás se sentiría así por él. Por eso el escritor no pudo sino sonreír a su pesar y releer las palabras que se había negado a mostrar a la detective.

...Y aunque no sea el mejor momento, puede que sea el último. Llevo queriendo decirte esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero nunca me he atrevido. Tal vez sea porque olvidaste la primera vez que me sinceré contigo. Debe de ser que no quiero quedarme con esto dentro de mí por más tiempo. Kate, tienes que saber que te amo. No sé por qué ni desde cuando. Tampoco creo que importe. Tampoco creo que vaya a cambiar nada entre nosotros. Aun así, siento la necesidad de decírtelo por escrito, ya que no me he atravido a decírtelo a la cara. Te quiero, Katherine Beckett. Ahí está, un pedazo de mí. Puede que eso sea de lo que más me arrepienta ahora mismo, de no haberte dicho cómo me siento. De eso y de haberte hecho daño, pero lo hice porque te quiero. Posiblemente la peor excusa que hubiese podido idear, aunque no por eso deja de ser verdad. Siempre fuiste la única, nunca vi a nadie más con los mismos ojos. Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Siempre.

Arrugó la nota y suspiró profundamente... Le dolía tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer. Pero debía decírselo. Como una vez le dijo ella, era su vida, y no su parque de juegos. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacerse cargo de aquello. Obstinada, pero no estúpida. Si comprendía la gravedad de la situación, se pararía a escucharle.

Aun dudaba sobre si llamarla o no. Con suerte, no respondería al teléfono cuando viese que se trataba de él. Estaba deseando oír su voz, pero no quería tener que volver a ponerla en peligro. Aún así, debía hacerlo. Le haría escuchar, aunque ella no quisiera. Volvería a su casa si hiciese falta. Eso haría. Ni si quiera perdería un segundo más con aquella pantomima. Haría frente a aquel musculitos que la había acompañado a casa, fuese quien fuese. El coraje del escritor se tambaleó ligeramente al acordarse del hombre. No sabía si era el novio de Kate o tan solo un amigo. No sería la primera vez que le hubiese ocultado que mantenía una relación. Castle negó con la cabeza. "Da igual." Y se levantó de un salto, saliendo por la puerta de la casa a toda prisa, sin darle tiempo a Alexis a preguntarle dónde iba.

Aún llovía, pero Castle apenas parecía darse cuenta, una nueva emoción embargaba su ser. Cogió el Ferrari, que descansaba aparcado frente al portal, esperando ser despertado de su letargo. Condujo con rapidez por entre las desiertas calles de Nueva York, con el corazón desbocado por la simple idea de volver a ver a su musa.

_3:08 AM

Kate colgó el teléfono, contrariada. Comunicaba. Esta interrumpción le dio tiempo para recapacitar acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sentía una sensación extraña. Sentía como si quisiese desprenderse de su conciencia. Quería sentirse libre de responsabilidades. Quería sentir. Quería dejar de pensar. Y lo único que quería en ese momento era a Castle. Como si fuese una necesidad primaria, imperante. Aunque no se había desprendido por completo del sentimiento de desasosiego que le producía pensar que él la había traicionado, se sentía más ligera. Ligera y libre. No del todo, pero manifiestamente más feliz.

No quería perder aquella sensación. Temía que la abandonase y volviese a sumergirse en las ruinas de su vida, incapaz de salir de ellas. Necesitaba respirar, notar cómo el aire fluía por sus pulmones. En aquel momento tan solo podía verse a sí misma años atrás, cuando aún era una cría. Cuando, de vez en cuando, sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de correr calle abajo hasta quedar sin aliento. Le apetecía experimentar aquella sensación de nuevo. Como un acto reflejo, la Beckett del presente se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia el ascensor, sin importarle las miradas entre divertidas y extrañadas que le lanzaron unos agentes.  
Una vez abajo, corrió hacia la salida sin despedirse de Donald, quien se sobresaltó por la repentina partida la inspectora.

Kate corrió calle abajo, dejando que sus pulmones ardiesen, dejando que el viento revolviese su pelo, dejando que sus ropas se empaparan bajo la fina lluvia que caía. Se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento, sintiendo el frío de la noche sobre su piel. Con las prisas, se había dejado la chaqueta encima del escritorio, pero no le importó notar cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina, cómo le iban recorriendo la espalda sucesivos escalofríos. Lo único que sentía era paz. Se sentía libre. Se sentía bien.

-3:27 AM

Castle se sentó en el bordillo de la acera, abatido. No le había abierto la puerta. No le cogía el teléfono. No paraba de llover y tenía pensado quedarse ahí mismo toda la noche. Hasta que ella le escuchase. Ni si quiera la había visto asomarse a la ventana para comprobar si era él. Era tan cabezota...

Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el frío y la humedad. No iba a ser una noche fácil...

-3:21 AM

Kate paró en seco, en mitad de la calle. Su agitada respiración la ahogaba. Sentía la boca seca. Giró la cabeza y comprobó que, como bien ella sospechaba, se encontraba a pocas calles de su apartamento. Sus piernas reclamaban descanso tras la agitada carrera y emprendió su camino hacia allí. De todas maneras, no estaba como para trabajar.

Suspiró, satisfecha, mientras notaba cómo las finas gotas de lluvia mojaban su cara. Se sentía tan liberada... Como si haber admitido por fin su amor por el escritor la hubiese puesto en libertad. Todavía le odiaba, le odiaba con todo su ser. Pero le amaba. Le amaba por encima de todo. Algo imposible de concebir, inimaginable, pero real. Su amor por Castle luchaba con furia contra el odio que le profesaba en aquellos momentos. Y la lucha estaba reñida.

Beckett dejó que su cabeza continuase torturándose en silencio. No le importaba ya nada. No le importaba porque había conseguido derrumbar su muro, y se sentía bien. Se sentía poderosa. Cuando llegó a su calle la lluvia comenzó a arreciar con más fuerza, por lo que la inspectora echó a correr en dirección a su portal. Mientras corría intentando evitar calarse entera, se resbaló con uno de los adoquines de la acera, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y se tamabaleó peligrosamente hacia los lados. Justo cuando su cuerpo fue a chocar contra el encharcado suelo, unos fuertes brazos la asieron por los hombros. Kate se tambaleó sobre el desconocido, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, intentando recobrar el equilibrio.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó con voz preocupada el escritor, quien había visto cómo la joven había perdido el control de su cuerpo y había alargado los brazos, evitando que cayese contra el suelo.

Kate levantó la vista y ambos lanzaron un jadeo casi inaudible cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Pasaron unos segundos, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. La lluvia iba cayendo con fuerza sobre ellos sin que apenas lo notasen.

Beckett notó cómo su corazón palpitaba de manera desbocada, intentando salir de su pecho. Castle se había quedado sin palabras, creía estar viviendo una ilusión. Creía imposible que en verdad ella se encontrase en sus brazos, tan preciosa y perfecta como la recordaba. Se sintieron a salvo en los brazos del otro, juntos. Habrían deseado prolongar el momento para siempre... pero el momento pasó y Kate reaccionó. Sus mejillas se colorearon al darse cuenta de que aquello estaba pasando en realidad, al verse rodeada por los brazos del escritor, quien la continuaba aferrando con fuerza, protegiéndola.

Castle abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Al segundo intento consiguió balbucear:

-Kate...yo...

Kate, cuyas manos habían permanecido hasta el momento, se alzaron hacia la cara del escritor. Con un dedo le cubrió los labios.

-Shhh, Castle. No digas nada.-rogó con un hilo de voz. Su interior seguía debatiéndose entre si amarle u odiarle. Kate se despegó de su parte consciente y dejó paso a su lado más irracional, más pasional. Era incapaz de despegar su vista de los profundos y entristecidos ojos del escritor. Odiaba verlo sufrir. Sufrir por su culpa. Odiaba saber que sufría porque ella se negaba a darle lo que ambos se morían por hacer.

Castle, reacio a dejarla huir de nuevo, volvió a intentar explicarle todo. Quería sincerarse allí y ahora. No había otro momento. Volvió a abrir la boca para intentar hacerla entrar en razón...

Pero Beckett fue más rápida que él y pegó sus labios a los suyos, inconscientemente, antes de que él pudiese añadir nada más. Richard no supo cómo reaccionar a la insistencia de ella. Se había quedado de piedra, incapaz de actuar. Cuando Beckett acabó de besarle, alzó la vista y con ojos terriblemente torturados, susurró.

-Rick, te amo.

Castle sólo pudo ver cómo se movían los labios de ella. No escuchó sus palabras, no quiso escucharlas. Era demasiado doloroso todo aquello. Sabía que había perdido el norte, se había vuelto loco. Ella le había vuelto loco. Veía cómo ella le miraba, expectante. Esperó con impaciencia, unas palabras que se negaban a salir de la boca del escritor. Una lágrima cayó por la cara de la detective, fundiéndose con el agua de la lluvia, que ya les había empapado por completo. Kate se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el portal, pero Castle la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

Esta vez no se paró a pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Castle colocó sus manos sobre la cara de la inspectora. La observó durante apenas un segundo, recordando el momento en el que, años atrás, la había besado por primera vez. Los ojos de Kate, anegados en lágrimas, esperaban una reacción por parte de él. Castle odiaba hacerla sufrir así, no la merecía. Y pensando esto, acerco su rostro al de ella, fundiéndose en un tierno beso...

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

La oleada de pasión que les embargó segundos después sorprendió a ambos. Era la misma pasión que habían estado manteniendo a raya los últimos cuatro años. La misma pasión que llevó a la detective a introducir sus manos entre los cabellos del escritor mientras este, a su vez, la tomaba por la cintura, apretándola más contra él. Apenas eran conscientes de que seguían en la calle, en mitad de la noche, bajo una furiosa lluvia que cada vez arreciaba con más fuerza. Mientras se besaban apasionadamente, un rayo atravesó la oscuridad de la noche, seguido de un retumbante trueno que sobresaltó a los enamorados. Ambos rieron nerviosamente al verse repentinamente interrumpidos. Se miraron fijamente, intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Richard apenas podía creerse que aquello estuviese pasando en realidad y era incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos de la detective, que brillaban por la emoción. Kate, a su vez, observaba a Castle con intriga. Se moría por saber lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquellos momentos... Quería conocer todo sobre él. Este pensamiento la llevó a volver a pegar sus labios a los del todavía desconcertado Rick.

La ferocidad con la que él respondió a sus besos provocó varios suspiros en la inspectora. No se podía creer que hubiese estado rehuyendo aquel momento durante tanto tiempo. Le parecía imposible pensar en otra cosa que en besarlo. Era adictivo.

Castle no pudo aguantar la necesidad de introducir una de sus manos bajo la empapada blusa de la detective. Era incapaz de detenerse en aquel instante. Lo había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo... y justo en aquel momento, justo cuando había pensado que la había perdido para siempre. Con su mano libre estrujó con fuerza el cuerpo de Beckett, que estaba prácticamente pegado al suyo, para sentirla más cerca. Parecían querer fundirse en uno. Era más que deseo, era pura necesidad. Habían esperado durante tanto tiempo...

Kate cada vez se sentía más desesperada por explorar el cuerpo de Castle. Cuando notó cómo su mano se deslizaba por debajo de su blusa, su piel estalló en llamas. Ardía por estar con él. Sus labios, húmedos a causa de la lluvia y de **sus** besos, no se despegaron en ningún momento. Las manos de Beckett recorrían, avariciosas, el rostro del escritor sin descanso. Juntos, fueron tambaleándose hasta que la espalda de él dió con la puerta del portal de la inspectora. Entonces, Kate se giró, despegándose del necesitado Castle mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?-gimió, desesperado, el escritor. No quería que ella le diese la espalda, la necesitaba como aire para respirar. Apartó el húmedo cabello de la detective, dejando a la vista su cuello, y apretó los dientes en torno a él.

Beckett gimió ante el contacto de sus dientes contra su piel. Aun así, no se dio la vuelta. Trataba de dar con las llaves, pero no las encontraba. No podía acordarse de dónde las había puesto... claro que con los besos que Castle iba depositando a lo largo de su espaldan era incapaz de concentrarse en algo concreto. Al igual que era incapaz de parar de lanzar suspiros... se sentía tan bien el contacto de los labios de él contra ella...

-¡Castle! Para...-suspiró, mientras se echaba ligeramente sobre el pecho del aludido.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con cierta irritación. Por nada del mundo iba a detenerse. No ahora que por fin la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Necesito...concentrarme...-rogó con voz entrecortada.

Pero Castle hizo caso omiso a su interrupción. Continuó mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello, los hombros... Con gran esfuerzo, Kate consiguió girarse de nuevo, fundiéndose con él en un nuevo y ardiente beso. Richard intentó explorar la boca de la detective con la lengua, pero ella fue más rápida y consiguió pararle cuando mordió su boca, clavando fuertemente sus dientes contra la hinchada piel de su labio. Castle se echó hacia atrás, contrariado. Le había pegado un buen mordisco... La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero se quedó alelado viendo cómo ella le observaba con mirada seductora mientras posaba un dedo sobre la herida.

-¿Te he hecho daño, Rick?-preguntó con voz sensual. Acercó su boca a la de él, torturándole. Inclinó la cabeza, dejando al descubierto el cuello, sabiendo lo mucho que le enloquecía su perfume. Mientras el escritor acercó peligrosamente su boca a la clavícula de Kate, ella introdujo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de él. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Castle, quien empujó a Beckett contra la puerta mientras besaba con pasión la base de su cuello. Kate se dejó hacer, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero sin dejar de hurgar en el bolsillo del escritor.

Sus respiraciones cada vez se volvían más entrecortadas. Eran incapaces de parar. No había nada más que ellos. Por eso Castle no pudo evitar sino extrañarse cuando vió cómo Kate sacaba la cartera de su pantalón.

-¿Para qué la quieres?-ronroneó, confuso.

-Porque **te necesito** ya conmigo...-suspiró con deseo. Sentía las caricias del escritor por todo el cuerpo y era incapaz de concentrarse en nada más.-... y no tengo las llaves.

Al principio no entendió, pero cuando la vió introducir su American Express en el resquicio de la puerta y empujarla, Castle bufó, divertido. Se oyó un ruido seco y la puerta se abrió. La pareja se tambaleó dentro del lúgubre recibidor, que estaba a oscuras. Tanteando el camino consiguieron llegar hasta el ascensor, guiados por Kate, que intentaba no chocar contra nada mientras Castle seguía besándola sin descanso. La detecitive notaba cómo el calor iba aumentando en su cuerpo. Notaba cómo todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas chispeaban oleadas de calor, que se dispersaban por todo su cuerpo, embargando todo su ser. Besar a Castle era casi febril.

Se metieron dentro del ascensor a trompicones y aprovecharon la espera para explorar sus cuerpos mojados por la lluvia, ardientes por el deseo. Kate comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Castle, que se dejó hacer mientras sus manos recorrían toda la anatomía de la inspectora. Mientras Kate estaba mordisqueando el pecho del escritor, el ascensor llegó a su planta. Kate comenzó a empujar a Castle fuera del ascensor, guiándole a duras penas hacia su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, Kate estampó con rudeza al escritor contra la pared. Apenas podía contener más sus ansias de hacerlo suyo. Alzó su brazo, tanteando el alero de la puerta, donde hacía innumerables años había escondido una llave de repuesto. Cuando al fin la encontró, sonrió mientras volvía a besarle. Sus labios, dulces, sabían a lluvia. La detective los repasó con la punta de su lengua, saboreándolos, mientras metía la llave dentro del cerrojo y giraba la mano. Cuando oyó el "clic" de la puerta al ceder, Castle rodeó las caderas de Kate e hizo girar a ambos dentro de la casa.

Ella se despegó de los labios de Richard, que la miró con deseo. Miró sus ojos, que brillaban a causa de la excitación. Castle, a su vez, la miró morderse el labio inferior.

-Kate...-ronroneó él con voz seductora. De repente, el frenesí que había sentido en el ascensor, se volvió a apoderar de ella, como una descarga eléctrica. Mientras le besaba con pasión, sus manos descendieron por su torso, llegando a su vientre. Comenzó a luchar contra el botón de su pantalón, que se resistía a dejarla conseguir su objetivo. El escritor aprovechó la situación para introducir tímidamente sus manos bajo la blusa de ella, acariciando su húmeda piel. Kate dejó su misión imposible y levantó las manos, mientras él le quitaba la ropa. La blusa cayó a sus pies y ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, en un repentino silencio. En la sala tan solo se oían sus agitadas respiraciones.

Kate apenas podía contener sus jadeos; notaba cómo su corazón luchaba por abrirse camino a través de su pecho. Le ardían las orejas y las mejillas. Por su parte, Castle, no podía dejar de observarla. Estaba maravillado. Se la había imaginado muchas veces así, y ahora estaba allí realmente, con él, semi desnuda... De pronto, bajó su vista hacia el pecho de la detective, que subía y bajaba rápidamente en un ritmo desacompasado. Pero apenas pudo admirar la belleza de su desnudez. Se quedó mirando fijamente con infinita tristeza la marca que la detective tenía en el pecho. La marca de la muerte. Kate, quien había logrado minimizar los embarazosos le observó extrañada hasta que comprendió qué miraba. Entoces, cubrió su pecho con ambos brazos, avergonzada. No se acordaba de aquella fea cicatriz que ahora adornaba su cuerpo. Se sintió vulnerable ante la mirada incrédula del escritor. Castle, que había observado la reacción de Beckett, se acercó a ella y la cogió por las muñecas, obligándole a descubrirse. Kate intentó negarse, pero al final se dejó hacer. Entonces, Richard volvió a clavar la vista en la herida. Parecía tan frágil... Soltó una de sus manos y le elevó el mentón con suavidad, mientras ella evitaba su mirada.

-Kate...-dijo con un hilo de voz. Aquella cicatriz le había hecho recordar lo cerca que había estado de perderla...

-Lo siento.-se disculpó ella. Sabía que la visión de la cicatriz era bastante desagradable y lamentaba haber sido tan descuidada. Inconscientemente se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, cubriendo de nuevo la cicatriz.

-¿Qué sientes?-preguntó, contratriado, él. Sabía que ella se avergonzaba de algo puesto que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rosado y había vuelto a apartar la vista, incómoda.

Pero Kate se negó a contestar, se soltó de él y se agachó para recoger la blusa del suelo. Se alejó unos pasos de donde estaba Richard, visiblemente estupefacto ante el giro inesperado que había tomado el momento. Kate se comenzó a abrochar los botones de nuevo, aún con la vista clavada en el suelo. De pronto, notó las manos de él sobre las suyas, impidiéndole continuar con su tarea.

-Kate, eres la criatura más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida...-susurró. Había comprendido la causa de su vergüenza. Kate levantó la vista, sintiéndose algo culpable. "Ahora le doy lástima..." pensó, dolida. Castle no atendió a la mueca en la que se transformó la cara de la detective...-Esa cicatriz me muestra lo fuerte que eres. Lo cerca que estuve de perderte para siempre. Me recuerda lo mucho que te quiero. Lo mucho que te necesito...-la voz del escritor tenía un deje de melancolía. No podía creer que ella se avergonzase por lo que él consideraba su mayor cualidad, lo que manifestaba su gran fortaleza...

La detective sintió un escalofrío cuando el aliento de Castle se pegó a su desnuda piel. Sus tiernas palabras la hicieron vacilar. Le miró a los ojos y no vió ningún atisbo de duda en su rostro. La miraba como encandilado, como si estuviese admirando una obra de arte. No mentía, de verdad la quería tanto como proclamaba, tanto como ella había temido. Tanto como ella deseaba...

-Castle...-alcanzó a murmurar antes de presionar con dulzura sus labios contra los de él. Era perfecto.

Aquel beso fue diferente. Más lento, más cuidadoso, pero a la vez más intenso. Más verdadero, camino de algo. Las manos de Castle acariciaban el rostro de Kate, quien sentía que no se merecía a alguien así. Poco a poco, Castle fue desabrochando de nuevo los botones de su blusa, despacio, sin prisas. Cuando volvió a relucir la cicatriz, Richard retiró una de sus manos del rostro de la chica y la posó con dulzura sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

-Esto es lo más importante...-susurró con gratitud. Ella no entendió el significado de sus palabras, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntarle al respecto porque, en un repentino arranque de ferocidad, Castle agarró casi con violencia a Kate por la espalda, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba su muslo, colocando su larga pierna al rededor de su cintura. Kate, enrrolló su otra pierna de la misma forma en torno a él, mientras cubría de besos y caricias el cuello del escritor. Intentaron llegar al dormitorio, pero acabaron tumbados en el suelo del comedor, sobre una mullida alfombra de pelo.

El escritor desnudó por completo a la detective, y se detuvo un segundo para memorizar todas las curvas de su cuerpo, todos la belleza de su desnudez, intentando desentrañar todos los secretos de su ser... Quería memorizarla para siempre. Kate se sintió algo cohibida debido a la intensidad de la mirada de él, pero a la vez se sintió especial. Nadie le había mirado así nunca. Nadie la había amado así... Tumbada bajo él, alargó el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí por la nuca y le besó con deseo.

En el momento en el que sus labios se despegaron y sus miradas se encontraron, supieron que aquella noche cambiaría el resto de sus vidas... Y un segundo después ambos se fundieron en uno, amando al otro como ninguno de los dos lo había hecho nunca.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13  
**  
Kate se despertó en medio de la noche a causa de la lluvia, que golpeaba el cristal de la ventana sin descanso. Sentía frío por todas partes y observó, para su gran vergüenza, que estaba completamente desnuda. A su lado, profundamente dormido, estaba él. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en cuanto le vio. Le sorprendió comprobar que la última noche no había resultado ser un simple producto de su imaginación. Le costaba creer que se hubiese entregado al escritor sin reservas, sin engaños...

Se quedó observando el tranquilo sueño de Richard y sonrió para sí. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan dichosa. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y se llevó una mano a la frente, incapaz de aceptar que aquella misma noche hubiese hecho todo lo que llevaba años prohibiéndose a sí misma. "Richard Castle... ¡Guau!" pensó, divertida.

Desde el momento en que le conoció Kate se había hecho prometer a sí misma que jamás se permitiría entablar con el escritor ningún tipo de relación que fuese más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Y lo había cumplido... con sus más y sus menos, pero lo había cumplido. Jamás se había dejado llevar por sus insinuaciones, ni por las adulaciones de él, ni por sus miradas cargadas de significado, ni por su constante flirteo... Ahora la detective se arrepentía de haber sido tan tonta, sintió tristeza por todo el tiempo desperdiciado... Volvió a reír con ganas en cuanto rememoró la noche anterior y cómo se había dejado llevar con el escritor, dando rienda suelta a sus más profundos deseos.

Giró la cabeza y volvió a clavar su mirada en el rostro sereno de Castle. Toda la rabia y el odio que había ido acumulando hacia el escritor parecían haberse esfumado como por arte de magia. No estaba segura de que aquello fuese a funcionar pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la detective no sintió la imperante necesidad de racionalizar la situación. No quería pensar. Quería disfrutar y dejarse llevar, sentirse libre...y él sabía cómo hacerla sentir así. La conocía mejor que nadie, aunque le costase admitirlo, aunque desearía que no fuese así. Richard la conocía mejor que ella misma.

Con este pensamiento ocupando toda su mente, se arrastró con suavidad hacia él y, utilizando el fuerte brazo del escritor como abrigo, se estrechó contra él hasta que no quedó espacio entre sus cuerpos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su torso desnudo, suspirando con gratitud ante el cálido contacto de su piel y se acomodó sobre él mientras escuchaba los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el pecho del escritor, dibujando figuras abstractas sobre su piel desnuda. En una de estas caricias, Castle se removió en sueños y comenzó a despertarse. La mano de Kate se paralizó de repente y su corazón volvió a latir desenfrenado. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al encontrarla allí, abrazada a él.

Richard comenzó a despejarse y miró a sus lados, confundido. Al principio le costó reconocer el lugar. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¿Qué hacía tumbado en el suelo? Frunció el ceño, intentando hacer memoria. Tras unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos y recorrió la sala con la mirada, repentinamente ansioso. Ciertos recuerdos habían comenzado a aflorar en su mente y era incapaz de considerarlos como algo más que pura fantasía. Durante su rápido examen, un pequeño movimiento captó su atención. Dirigió su mirada hacia bajo, donde se encontró con los ojos expectantes de Kate, que le observaba con intriga. Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara del escritor. Tenerla allí, estrechada entre sus brazos, no hacía más que corroborar sus, aunque increíbles, deseadas sospechas.

-Kate...-susurró con un hilo de voz. Acarició la cara de la aludida con suavidad. Esta, a su vez, sintió cómo la sangre acudía a sus mejillas rápidamente, demostrando de alguna manera al escritor el gran deleite que sentía ante su roce.

-Te quiero.-susurró él.

Al oír aquello, Kate escondió la cara en su pecho, evitando la profunda mirada del escritor. Se sintió cohibida ante la evidente sinceridad de sus palabras. No estaba preparada para confesarle el amor que, sin poder evitarlo, ella sentía a su vez por él. No se creía capaz de dar semejante paso. Aún era demasiado pronto; seguía hecha un lío. Pero aún así, agradeció con todo su corazón la declaración de él. La necesitaba. Había estado deseando oír aquellas palabras salir de su boca desde hacía once meses, ya que Kate era incapaz de mirar atrás a aquel momento en que por vez primera el escritor le había confesado su amor. Le resultaba demasiado doloroso mirar atrás.

Supo que él aguardaba una respuesta. Una respuesta que no podía darle aún; pero Kate no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño, y quería mostrarle lo importante que era para ella. Por ello, comenzó a descender por su pecho depositando suaves besos por el camino. Cuando llegó a su bajo vientre, alzó la vista y comprobó con satisfacción que el escritor seguía su trayectoria con la mirada, sin perderse ningún detalle de su demostración de afecto. Kate sonrió contra su piel y continuó besando el vientre de Castle, demorándose en aquella zona al comprobar el efecto que tenían sus caricias sobre el escritor.

La respiración de Castle comenzó a entrecortarse. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable de volver a hacer suya a la detective. La necesitaba. Era como un instinto primario, algo natural e ineludible. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Cuando sintió descender la boca de Kate más allá de su vientre, se estremeció. Sentía sus manos por todas partes, sus besos, sus caricias... todo su ser se vio repentinamente embargado por la pasión de Kate. La misma pasión que sentía él. La misma pasión que había llevado sintiendo por ella desde el primer día. Aquella pasión que no se apagaría nunca. Sintió cómo la detective comenzaba a tomarse más y más en serio su trabajo y no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer que llenó toda la sala. Al oírle, Kate levantó la vista y volvió a sonreír, satisfecha. Castle aprovechó ese momento de distracción para agarrarla y acercarla hacia su rostro, buscando con ansias su boca. Era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su boca. Aquella boca de labios finos y dulces que le besaban casi con devoción. La misma boca de la que, en ocasiones, conseguía arrancar aquella preciosa sonrisa que continuaba dejando sin respiración al escritor cada vez que la veía. Como el primer día.

Continuaron besándose con vehemencia, sin descanso. Lo único que se oía en la habitación era los crecientes jadeos provenientes de sus respectivos pechos. Kate sintió cómo la manos de Castle iban acariciando su entrepierna con repentina urgencia. Las manos de Kate retorcían el pelo del escritor con fuerza a cada oleada de placer que le provocaban sus caricias. Nunca la habían hecho sentir de esa manera, en toda su vida.

Castle la volvía loca. Siempre lo había hecho, pero nunca como hasta entonces. Mientras la boca del escritor jugaba con su cuello, marcando con los dientes las zonas por donde pasaba, Kate volvió a sentir la necesidad de tenerle dentro de ella. No tenía suficiente con encontrarse sobre sus muslos, abrazando su torso desnudo, susurrando palabras motivadoras en su oído, acariciando con su lengua el interior de su boca... No era suficiente. Jamás se sentía satisfecha, quería más. Su antojo de Castle era insaciable, siempre iba a querer más y más. Volvió a morder el cuello del escritor, provocándolo. Esa noche la detective Beckett quería sentirse complacida, quería ver sus deseos satisfechos, quería llevar hasta final sus más secretas fantasías.

Castle jadeó con fuerza en su oído y la apretó más contra sí. Se sentía arder, por dentro y por fuera. La detective era puro fuego. Arrasaba con todo su ser; lo desestabilizaba por completo. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese podido imaginar la pasión con la que le besaba. Aún estaba sorprendido por la forma en la que sus manos se movían juguetonas por todo su cuerpo, cómo le incitaba con palabras sensuales, cómo mordisqueaba su cuello hasta llevarle a la locura. Alguna vez había llegado a pensar que el sexo con Meredith, su primera esposa, era increíble. Esa noche había descubierto que no era el mejor sexo que había tenido en toda su vida. No ahora que lo había practicado con Kate. Tal vez se debiese a que estaba loco por ella, o a que el amor que le profesaba era inabarcable, o a que nunca se había sentido así con nadie antes... Pero a todo ello habría que sumarle la experiencia de la detective. Porque Kate era buena, era muy muy buena... Como para recalcar sus pensamientos Castle gimió ante la nueva posición estratégica que adoptó Beckett, quien de improviso, se había vuelto a deslizar por las piernas del escritor hasta llegar a un nuevo objetivo. Castle sintió que en aquel momento tenía otro motivo más para adorar la boca de la detective... Las suaves caricias de la detective se propagaban como descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del escritor haciendo crecer su ansia por tomarla de nuevo. Tiró casi con violencia de su melena, haciendo que Kate detuviese por un segundo su labor y le mirase fijamente, con el deseo plasmado en sus pupilas.

-¡Ven aquí!-ordenó él intentando conferir a su voz un tono de fiereza. La tomó por los brazos y la volvió a colocar sobre sus muslos. Kate soltó una risita traviesa y pasó su lengua por la boca entreabierta de él. Mientras Richard jugaba con ella, sus manos sujetaron a la detective por la cintura y la alzó en el aire durante unos segundos, introduciéndose en su interior al bajarla de nuevo. Ella gimió de repente, al sentirle en su interior, rompiendo la quietud de la noche. Clavó sus uñas en el cuello del escritor mientras le suplicaba que continuase, que no se detuviese, que la hiciese suya...

Y él no se hizo de rogar.

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Kate rodó sobre sí misma hasta chocar contra un aún dormido Castle. La expresión del escritor transmitía una gran serenidad. La detective alargó el brazo acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano y depositó un beso sobre su pelo. Después se irguió sobre sus codos y sonrió hacia el sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana de su habitación. No recordaba cómo habían llegado hasta su cama, pero se alegraba de que lo hubiesen hecho ya que el suelo del salón le había dejado la espalda hecha polvo. Apartó las sábanas que la cubrían y fue de puntillas hacia la puerta, donde descansaba la camisa de él. Se cubrió con ella y aspiró el dulce aroma que esta desprendía: su aroma.

Volvió a girarse y le observó dormir durante un instante antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Le apetecía sorprender al escritor con un desayuno en la cama. Le resultaba gracioso recordar cómo, hacía un par de años, había sido él quien le había hecho el desayuno a ella. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces, pensó la detective.

Fue danzando hacia la nevera y sacó todo lo necesario para hacer tortitas. Su madre le había enseñado a cocinar cuando aún era una niña y siempre la ayudaba a hacer el brunch los domingos por la mañana...Mientras iba colocando todos los ingredientes en un cuenco, la detective comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No sabía cómo afectaría todo aquello a su relación con el escritor. Le costaba admitir la posibilidad de que aquello fuese a desembocar en algo más serio con él. Jamás le habían gustado las etiquetas y le parecía imposible llegar a considerar a Castle como su novio. Él le gustaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero estar juntos implicaba mucho más. Más de lo que la detective creía poder dar. Con mano experta, depositó la masa grumosa del cuenco sobre la sartén ya caliente y esperó.

No se arrepentía de sus actos la pasada noche pero temía las consecuencias que pudiese tener. Para Kate no suponía ningún horror mantener una relación informal, más aún sabiendo lo bueno que era el escritor en aquellos temas, pero Castle... Él, que no se contentaba con pequeñeces, a quien le gustaba correr en vez de andar... No sabía si él estaría pensando en "una relación informal" cuando había accedido a acostarse con ella. Aunque "accedido" no parecía el término correcto puesto que ninguno de los dos parecía haber tenido otra posibilidad más que entregarse a la necesidad que sentían el uno del otro.

Dio la vuelta a las tortitas. "Claro que, para qué engañarse. Sabes que te quiere y tú también te preocupas por él." Una diminuta sonrisa luchaba por extenderse por su cara. "Pero también ha estado investigando a tus espaldas. Te ha engañado." Kate frunció el ceño; la sonrisa desapareció. "Aunque eso no esté del todo aclarado, no puedo estar enfadada con él." Agregó una vocecilla en su interior, rememorando la noche anterior. "Sí que ha sido especial, pero..."  
"¡Oh, cállate ya!" rugió la otra parte de su conciencia. No quería pensar en los pros y los contras. No en ese momento. No cuando acababa de despertarse de la, posiblemente, mejor noche de su vida.

Sonrió de nuevo mientras se agachaba sobre la nevera para coger el zumo de naranja y cuando se volvió a erguir, notó unas manos fuertes sujetándola por la cintura. Se giró y encaró al somnoliento escritor, que la observaba con una sonrisa radiante que se extendía por toda su cara como un reflejo de la que decoraba la cara de la detective. Kate estiró el brazo hacia atrás para dejar el zumo sobre la encimera. Tanteó a duras penas la superficie y depositó el zumo, tirando a su paso el sirope para las tortitas, que se empezó a extender manchando todo de chocolate. Pero a Kate no le importó, porque ahora sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del escritor mientras que los de él rodeaban su cadera. Le encontró muy atractivo así, vestido tan solo con los bóxers, con el pelo revuelto y la mirada perdida. Estaba tan sexy que la detective no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre él y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

-Buenos días a ti también, princesa.-saludó él, intentando prolongar más el beso.

Kate sonrió sobre sus labios ante su comentario y susurró:

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno...

Castle miró por encima del hombro de ella y vio el despliegue culinario que había montado.

-Pensaba hacerlo yo y darte una sorpresa.-admitió con voz apenada pero luego compuso de nuevo aquella sonrisa radiante que tanto afectaba a la detective.-Gracias.

Castle volvió a besarla con suavidad.

-Gracias.-contestó ella, a su vez. Castle apoyó su frente sobre la de la detective mientras mecía sus cuerpos.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió, curioso.

-Por esto, por anoche...Por todo, en realidad.

Castle le dio un beso en la nariz y susurró sobre su boca:

-Siempre.

Cierto olor a chamusquina les hizo salir del trance en el que estaban. ¡Las tortitas! Kate se pegó la palma de la mano en la frente mientras maldecía su falta de atención. El desayuno se había echado a perder. Pero antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada, Richard ya se había acercado al fuego para ocuparse del incidente. Kate le dejó hacer, a sabiendas de que era todo un experto en la cocina. Se limitó a observarle mientras éste intentaba salvar el desayuno.  
Una gran llama saltó de los fogones, incendiando la sartén. Castle, nervioso, miró hacia sus lados buscando algo con lo que apagar el fuego. Kate optó por la vía rápida, y un reguero de zumo cayó sobre la sartén, sobre la pared de la cocina y sobre el mismo Castle. El fuego de la sartén se apagó y la detective sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Pero mira cómo me has puesto!-le reprendió él mientras se daba la vuelta, encarándola. Pero ella le estaba mirando con esa mirada tan sexy que él había descubierto hacía tan solo unas horas, sobre aquella desgastada alfombra del salón. Aquella mirada que le dejaba atontado, indefenso. Fue acercándose a ella, creando una circunferencia con sus brazos a su alrededor.-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-inquirió bajando el tono de voz, acercando peligrosamente su boca al cuello de la detective.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas...-respondió ella mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó él, bajando la voz.

-Sí...

Kate cerró los ojos ante su cercanía y se dejó llevar por el susurro ronroneante de su pecho. Inspiró con suavidad dejando que su aroma la aturdiese. Mientras, Richard fue cercándola más aún con sus brazos, impidiendo su movimiento. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus miradas se retaban, tentadoras. Kate acercó su boca a la de él, pero Castle quería devolverle la gracia del zumo, quería jugar, por lo que se apartó justo en el momento en el que sus labios se iban a juntar. Kate bufó y frunció el ceño, lo que divirtió al escritor, que continuaba mirándola con ojos retadores. La detective volvió a intentar alcanzar su objetivo, pero en vano, porque Richard se volvió a apartar un segundo después, dejando insatisfecha a la boca de Kate, que permanecía entreabierta.

Ella, cansada de su juego, fijó su vista en los labios de él y se mordió su propio labio inferior, evitando su mirada. Sabía que aquel gesto le volvía loco. Era gracioso cuánto se podía aprender en tan solo una noche... La detective dejó que el cebo actuase y esperó la reacción del escritor, quien seguía con la vista el recorrido de la lengua de Kate, que repasaba sin descanso el borde de sus labios. El escritor tragó convulsivamente y sus manos apretaron inconscientemente la cadera de la detective.

Kate sabía que iba ganando y también sabía lo que tenía que hacer para derrotarle por completo. Inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que su larga melena cayese hacia un lado. Con el movimiento, todo su aroma se dispersó por el pequeño espacio que los separaba, quemando la garganta del escritor. Castle no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recrearse en aquel aroma delicioso, proveniente del cuello desnudo de su musa. Un segundo después, notó sobre su propio cuello, los dientes perfectos de la detective, marcando su piel. Richard soltó un ronroneo gutural, proveniente de lo más profundo de su pecho, y el animal que llevaba dentro saltó. La cercanía en la que se encontraban le pareció un abismo, por lo que sus manos aferraron con fuerza los muslos de la detective, elevándola en el aire mientras la apretaba más contra sí. Segundos después, como un toro bravucón, empotró a ambos contra la encimera de la cocina. Sin dejar de sujetarla con fuerza, Castle colocó a la detective sobre la lisa superficie, lo que hizo que esta se quejara.

-¡Me estoy manchando de sirope!-le recriminó mientras observaba que la encimera se hallaba completamente sumergida en chocolate. Castle, que seguía muy ocupado besando con pasión el cuello de la detective, marcando su piel con el paso de su boca, apenas la escuchó.

Tras besar por última vez la base de su cuello, el escritor levantó la vista y observó cómo Kate le mostraba una de sus piernas, manchada de chocolate. Rió con picardía mientras se acercaba a su muslo y lamía la parte manchada de sirope, manteniendo la mirada fija en la de ella. Kate suspiró ante el contacto cálido de su lengua y enterró sus dedos en el pelo del escritor, retorciéndolo. Mientras Castle continuaba con sus caricias, Kate, que se había contagiado de su estado anímico, soltó la cabellera del escritor y se untó un dedo con chocolate y fue manchando distintas partes de su cuerpo, los brazos, el vientre, el pecho, los labios... Por eso cuando Richard volvió a dirigirse hacia su boca para besarla con pasión y notó el sabor dulzón de sus labios le sonrió con complicidad.

-¡Detective Beckett!-murmuró sobre su boca entreabierta mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta el pecho de la mujer y desabrochaba con facilidad los dos únicos botones que le separaban de su objetivo-Está siendo usted muy traviesa...

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y estiró el cuello para atrás, dejándole una carretera de piel desnuda a la vista. Castle maldijo en su interior su propia debilidad: Kate sabía que le tenía dominado. Lanzó un suspiro mientras admiraba su desnudez con deseo y se sumergió en un mar de caricias y besos por el cuerpo de la detective.

Y comenzó a descender por su cuello, lamiendo todas las superficies de su piel que iba encontrando, demorándose en aquellas zonas cubiertas de dulce. Las respiraciones de Kate comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más entrecortadas y a subir de volumen, haciendo que la detective se avergonzase ligeramente. En cambio, a Castle, aquellos jadeos tan solo le motivaban más para continuar con su tarea, con la certeza de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Cuando llegó a su vientre comenzó a dar pequeños mordisquitos al rededor de su ombligo, por encima de las costuras de sus braguitas... Los jadeos de Kate se hicieron más y más continuados, y sus manos se volvieron a aferrar con fuerza al pelo del escritor. Aún sirviéndose tan solo de la boca, comenzó a bajar las braguitas de ella con suavidad, sin prisas. Kate se reclinó por completo sobre la encimera, sin importarle mancharse el pelo ni nada más que la sensación de la boca de Castle sobre su ardiente piel. Tenía todos los sentidos puestos en las caricias del escritor sobre su cuerpo.

La lengua de Castle se deslizó con maestría por la entrepierna de la detective, llevando a esta al séptimo cielo. Se creía morir, desfallecer ante el gozo que la embargaba. No podía sentirse más dichosa que en aquel momento, sintiéndole a él, sobre ella, acariciándola. Pero todo lo bueno siempre se acaba, y el teléfono de Castle comenzó a sonar. El sonido provenía de algún lugar escondido del salón, fuera de la vista de la detective. Richard se detuvo durante un segundo, dubitativo. Al notar su titubeo, Kate le convino:

-Ni se te ocurra.

Pero Castle temía que fuese su hija, que se hubiese alarmado al no encontrarle en casa por la mañana y no quería que se preocupase. Kate le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazadores.

-Podría ser Alexis.-se excusó él. Kate bufó y se soltó del pelo del escritor, quien le agradeció el gesto con un beso fugaz en el muslo.

Richard fue corriendo a la sala para recoger el móvil y volvió sobre sus pasos acercándose de nuevo a la detective, que seguía recostada sobre la encimera. Observó la pantalla del móvil y compuso una cara de extrañeza.

-Es Ryan.-gesticuló el escritor antes de aceptar la llamada. Kate no pudo evitar sino sentirse extrañada a su vez. ¿Por qué iba a llamar Ryan a Castle?

-¡Ryan!-exclamó él a modo de saludo.-¿Qué pasa?

Debido a la cercanía, Kate pudo escuchar al detective.

-Hola, Castle. ¿Cómo va eso?

Pero antes de que el escritor pudiese contestar el detective le interrumpió:

-Te llamaba porque estamos preocupados por Beckett. Ayer desapareció de la comisaría y dice Donald que la vio salir corriendo del edificio y que parecía agitada...-la voz de Ryan mostraba su creciente ansiedad.-Y... sus cosas están aquí... ¿y si le ha pasado algo?-añadió en un susurro.

Richard miró a Kate fijamente, inquiriéndole con la mirada. Ella empezó a negar vehementemente.

-No, no la he visto. Pero, ¿estáis seguros de que no se fue sin más?-dijo Castle mientras seguía observando fijamente a su musa, que permanecía a la escucha.

-¿Y dejar sus cosas aquí? Tío, Beckett no es así. Es raro en ella... y pensaba que tal vez tú y ella... ya sabes.-el detective comenzó a tartamudear.

-¿Que ella y yo, qué?-inquirió Castle, interesado. Beckett también se irguió, acercándose más al auricular para poder escuchar mejor.

-Ya sabes... que tal vez...-el detective no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para exponer sus sospechas.

Se oyó un suspiro impaciente al otro lado de la línea. Ryan no estaba solo.

-Que tal vez fueses a verla o ella a ti.-gritó, tajante, Esposito, quien no había podido aguantar un segundo más la timidez de su compañero.-Ya sabes, para... arreglar las cosas.

Kate entrecerró los ojos, ¿cómo iban a saber ellos que habían discutido la noche anterior? Y cayó en la cuenta. ¿Quién sino la gran diva Martha Rodgers iba a alertar a los chicos de la 12? Cambió su expresión, inculpando al escritor con la mirada mientras clavaba su índice en el pecho de Castle. Este, que parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, la miró con cara de disculpa. Kate, indignada, se levantó de la encimera y se cubrió de nuevo con la camisa, manchada de chocolate. A sus espaldas, Castle maldijo a su madre en voz baja.

-¿Y bien?-dijeron al unísono Esposito y Ryan, que seguían a la espera de una respuesta. Castle puso mayor atención y llegó a distinguir un ruido monótono y constante al otro lado de la línea. ¿Era un motor? ¿Acaso estaban en el coche patrulla?

-Está bien.-admitió el escritor. Les habían cazado y, además, no quería que los chicos se preocupasen por nada.-Sí, la vi.

Kate comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina como una fiera en su jaula. Apreciaba mucho a Martha pero odiaba su tendencia a entrometerse en la vida de su hijo. Ahora los chicos se enterarían de todo lo que había ocurrido entre Castle y ella. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que lo acabarían descubriendo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué más?-ninguno de los detectives se querían dar por vencidos. Castle oyó cómo detenían el motor y distinguió el ruido de dos puertas al abrirse a la vez. Efectivamente, se trataba de un coche.

-¿Cómo que qué más?-exclamó el escritor, algo irritado por el interrogatorio matutino que acababa de reventar la pompa de felicidad en la que se encontraba minutos antes.-Eso es todo. La vi anoche y estaba bien.

-¿Entonces por qué no contesta al teléfono? Esto no pinta bien...-continuó Ryan, hablando más para sí que para el resto.-Estábamos a punto de a reunir a un grupo de búsqueda.

-¡No!-saltó Castle. Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea y Kate detuvo su ida y venida por la sala, alarmada por el cambio efectuado en el tono de voz del escritor.

-Pero,-continuó Ryan. Por su tono de voz, Castle supuso que se estarían riendo de su repentino cambio de humor.-Espo me ha convencido para recurrir a ello solo en última instancia. Por eso vamos a subir a su casa.

-¿A casa de quién?-preguntó un temeroso Castle.

-Del duque de York, no te fastidia.-se mofó Esposito.-De Beckett, tío, de Beckett.

Castle pudo oír cómo Ryan hablaba con alguien y cómo un segundo después abrían una puerta pesada. Bien podía ser la puerta del portal...

-¿Pero estáis ya aquí... allí?-preguntó alarmado.

Al escuchar esto último, Kate le miró horrorizada mientras se atusaba el pelo con las dos manos. No tenían tiempo de construirse una coartada, ni si quiera una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para explicar la presencia de Castle en su apartamento. Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, fijándose más detenidamente en el caos que les rodeaba. La cocina estaba patas arriba, el salón cubierto por sus ropas húmedas... Y desde allí podía distinguir la pequeña jungla en la que se había convertido su habitación... Maldijo su mala suerte y echó a correr hacia la sala de estar para recoger sus pertenencias a toda prisa.

-Sí.-contestó el detective.-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que está bien y que no...

Pero Castle había parado de escucharle y echó a correr tras su musa, ayudándola a recoger aquel estropicio en el que se había convertido su apartamento. Juntos, intentaron colocar todo de manera que no fuese tan evidente que horas antes aquella sala había sido escenario de su arrolladora pasión. Kate pudo distinguir el sonido del ascensor subiendo y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

-Pantalones. ¡Pásame los pantalones!-urgió a su amante, que continuaba recogiendo pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo.

Y el ascensor se paró en su planta. La puerta chirrió estridentemente mientras Kate se embutía sus aún húmedos pantalones. Castle llevaba los brazos enterrados bajo una pila de ropa empapada, junto con sus zapatos y la observaba con ojos de cachorrito perdido. Ella comenzó a empujarle hacia la habitación para que se escondiese. El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-¡Mierda!-maldijeron los dos a la vez. Kate le susurró un "No hagas ruido" y le dio un leve beso en los labios antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Corrió hacia la puerta mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa... ¡de Castle!. No podía creer su mala suerte. Ya no había tiempo para cambiarse, porque los timbrazos de la puerta comenzaban a ser más constantes y ahora iban acompañados de las voces preocupadas de sus compañeros, que la llamaban a gritos desde el descansillo. Kate se metió la camisa por el pantalón y deseó con todo su ser que los chicos no se diesen cuenta de nada. Inspiró un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta y encarar a sus amigos...


	15. Chapter 15

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia a pesar de mi extrema lentitud :) Feliz año a todos!

Capítulo 15

-¡Beckett!-exclamaron Ryan y Esposito al unísono, sorprendidos de verla allí.

La detective compuso una media sonrisa a través de la puerta entornada.

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludó ocultando su ligeramente la cara tras la puerta, como si la hubiesen pillado en falta.

**Castle apoyó la oreja contra la puerta de la habitación para intentar escuchar, pero no se oía nada. Suspiro de alivio y dejó la ropa apilada en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama deshecha. Habían estado tan cerca... El corazón del escritor aún latía a gran velocidad a causa de la emoción, pero lo habían conseguido, habían conseguido evitar que les pillasen. Ahora Beckett solo tenía que ser rápida y deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes, así evitaría preguntas indiscretas.**

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 11:13 AM. Al escritor le extrañó que Alexis no hubiese mandado una patrulla de SWAT a buscarle aún. "A lo mejor no se ha despertado todavía" pensó. "aunque bien pensado, debería mandarle un mensaje para que no se preocupe".  
Castle se incorporó para coger el móvil, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que lo había dejado sobre la encimera cuando aún seguía hablando con Ryan. "¡Mierda!" pensó. Corrió hacia la puerta y pegó la oreja a la lisa superficie, comprobando que no hubiese nadie al otro lado...

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Beckett mientras fingía un bostezo. Aún seguía sin saber qué les iba a contar a aquellos dos.

Los aludidos la miraron de arriba a bajo, con la boca entreabierta. Ambos tenían la convicción de que le había pasado algo y se extrañaron mucho al comprobar que realmente se encontraba allí, en el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndoles como si nada. Como los dos seguían sin habla, ella los invitó a entrar. Los detectives se limitaron a caminar tras la puerta, aún en silencio. Cuando los 3 policías se hallaban ya dentro del recibidor, Esposito saltó:

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

Beckett, que no entendía por qué Esposito la miraba con aquella mueca de horror, se dio la vuelta y comprendió la razón. El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo de la entrada la dejó helada; su aspecto era mil veces peor del que había esperado. Su pelo, cual almiar, estaba completamente revuelto, sus labios se encontraban hinchados a causa de los besos de su escritor y una fina capa oscura se extendía uniformemente por sus párpados debido, seguramente, a que la máscara se le había corrido durante la noche. Pero lo peor era la camisa, tres veces más grande que ella, manchada de chocolate y aún remangada, lo que dejaba a la vista sus brazos, cubiertos del sirope que el escritor había olvidado hacer desaparecer con su boca. La sangre acudió rápidamente a las mejillas de la detective. Su defensa iba a ser muy débil...

**Por lo que pudo entender, debían de seguir en la entrada. Era ahora o nunca. No quería arriesgarse a que su hija, su madre, o cualquier otra persona en el mundo le llamasen al móvil en aquel momento. Entonces sí que la habrían cagado. Pero la pregunta era, ¿se debía arriesgar? Si le pillaban in fraganti, Beckett lo iba a matar, y no sabía si merecía la pena enfrentarse al mal genio de la detective por aquello. ¿Pero qué es la vida sin un poco de aventura? se preguntó el escritor a sí mismo mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta cuidadosamente.  
**

Kate se dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros con la cabeza gacha y la cara sonrojada. No se podía creer que aquello le estuviese pasando a ella. Sus compañeros seguían esperando una explicación por su parte.

-Esto...-comenzó a excusarse.-ha sido una noche...larga.

Levantó la vista y comprobó que sus amigos seguían mirándola con cara de "esta ha perdido el norte", así que decidió dejar que se creasen una historia ellos solitos y se limitó a arreglarse un poco el pelo mientras aguardaba en silencio a que llegase el interrogatorio al que iba a ser sometida..

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-comenzó Ryan, que seguía observando el atuendo de su compañera con ojos sospechosos.- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-¿Anoche?-preguntó a su vez ella, intentando sonar confusa. Aunque se esperaba todo aquello no significaba que no fuese a pelear con uñas y dientes por defender su privacidad. "No quieras saber lo que pasó anoche..." pensó en su fuero interno mientras una sonrisa delatora luchaba por abrirse camino en su cara.

-Sí, anoche.-convino Esposito, que veía los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Kate por no reírse.

-Anoche, ¿eh?

Los detectives parecían estar disfrutando de la manifiesta incomodidad de su compañera. Se miraron el uno al otro con complicidad mientras esperaban una respuesta.

-Anoche…-dudó ella. Se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra sus labios mientras fingía reflexionar.-Mmmm… no entiendo, ¿a qué os referís?-preguntó con aire inocente.

-¿Es eso chocolate?-preguntó de improviso Ryan, claramente extrañado. A Kate le ardían las mejillas. Se bajó con disimulo las mangas de la camisa con la vista fijada en el suelo.

**Castle abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró tras de sí sin hacer ruido. Había salido. Ahora les oía hablar con claridad y, de repente, su plan dejó de parecerle tan brillante. Pero ya estaba hecho, estaba fuera, tenía que ponerse manos a la obra. Fue de puntillas hacia la encimera, deseando con toda su alma que no le descubriesen así, en ropa interior, corriendo semi-desnudo por la casa de Beckett.  
**

- Venga Beckett, hemos hablado con Castle.-se limitó a decir Ryan mientras observaba cómo su compañera ideaba un plan para salir del atolladero.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Kate con una gran sonrisa, preguntándose si estaría sonando tan estúpida como le parecía.- ¿Y qué tal?

Los detectives se miraron el uno al otro antes de estallar en una carcajada. En cambio, la expresión de Kate se torció en una mueca de horror.

**De repente, oyó las risas, primero la de Esposito y luego, acompañando a esta, la de Ryan. Se dio la vuelta, ya poco podían hacer, le habían cazado. Pero lo que vio le sorprendió. No eran Espo y Ryan quien le observaba. Era Kate, con expresión de incredulidad y la mandíbula totalmente desencajada. Pero lo peor era su mirada, aquella mirada que echaba chispas y se clavaba directamente en su persona, como atravesándolo con rayos X.**

-¡Qué mal actúas, Beckett!-rio Esposito, que no había advertido la expresión de su amiga.

-Ya lo creo, ¿verdad?-comentó Ryan.-No tendrías futuro como actriz, menos mal que te hiciste poli.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso quería que les pillasen? Le iba a matar, eso era seguro. Le vio componer un "lo siento" con los labios y escabullirse un segundo después tras el mueble de la cocina. Notó cómo le temblaban las manos. "Te odio, Richard Castle" blasfemó en su fuero interno. Kate recompuso la expresión. Parecía que sus compañeros no se habían percatado del circo que se había montado a sus espaldas y dio gracias al cielo por ello.

Cuando las risas de sus colegas fueron atenuándose, Beckett sonrió a modo de disculpa a sus expectantes amigos. Esperaron en silencio a que ella se sincerase, en vano.

-Veo que te niegas a cooperar con el departamento de policía...-la regañó Ryan, con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar una buena ciudadana?-preguntó con tono ofendido Esposito mientras negaba con la cabeza con fingida incredulidad.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud. Aquellos chicos eran, sin lugar a dudas, los mejores. La iban a dejar salir impune de aquella, sin dar explicaciones. Al menos, sin explicaciones que incluyesen detalles muy muy íntimos de su vida privada. Aún así, decidió disculparse por su extraño comportamiento, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Siento de veras haberos preocupado con mi repentina desaparición de ayer.-dijo, al fin.- Lo siento, chicos., en serio; pero me surgió algo de improviso y tuve que irme.

Les miró por el rabillo del ojo, comprobando su expresión. Sabía que sabían que mentía. O que no les estaba contando toda la historia. Y ellos seguían sin estar convencidos del todo, pero si ella no quería contárselo, le dejarían su espacio. Sabían que si necesitase ayuda, ella no dudaría en acudir a ellos.

-Entonces, ¿seguro que está todo bien?-preguntó de nuevo Ryan, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kate. Esta se limitó a asentir. "Todo va a estar bien" afirmó en su interior mientras lanzaba una última mirada de odio hacia el mueble de su cocina.

-Bueno, me alegro de que no haya sido nada.-admitió a modo de despedida.-Si necesitas algo... ya sabes.

-¿Vienes a la 12?-preguntó Esposito, siguiendo a su compañero hasta la puerta.

Beckett negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no. Me pasaré luego. Pero si Gates pregunta, cubridme, por favor.-pidió Kate. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo.-Por cierto, ¿qué tal vais con el caso de Tyler Jacobson?

Había dejado aparcado por completo el caso del joven ahogado, en contra de todo precedente. Hasta la fecha, para la detective cada caso había ido antes que cualquier otra cosa, por importante que fuese. Aquella era su misión: cerciorarse de que la familia de la víctima recibiese justicia, o al menos, respuestas. Por eso, se sentía culpable por su comportamiento, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que había dejado el caso en buenas manos.

Esposito le informó de sus nuevas pesquisas. Habían hablado con los amigos del joven y habían dado con algunas discrepancias en sus coartadas. Ahora el mayor sospechoso era uno de sus presuntos mejores amigos, que alegaba haber estado en una fiesta la noche del asesinato, pero al que nadie recordaba haber visto en toda la velada.

-Si necesitáis ayuda, avisadme.-les pidió Beckett. Ellos asintieron una vez y se volvieron hacia la salida.

Kate sujetó la puerta mientras sus amigos salían al descansillo. Ryan se limitó a sonreírle al pasar, pero Esposito rodeó su cintura con su brazo durante un instante mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Ella le contestó pegando su boca a su oreja y sonrió. La escena no le pasó desapercibida a Castle, que observaba la marcha de los policías desde detrás de la encimera.

-Y gracias.-añadió Beckett, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros una vez hubieron salido del piso. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejándose caer sobre ella.

En ese momento, Castle salió de su escondrijo para enfrentarse a su iracunda musa.

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?-saltó ella, manteniendo su voz en un tono inaudible por si acaso se les oía desde el descansillo. Su cara estaba completamente roja a causa del enfado. Se acercó a él con la mano boca arriba como preguntando "¿estás majara?".

Castle la miró con cara de disculpa y le mostró el pequeño móvil. Ella le observó sin comprender.

-Me lo había dejado aquí,-dijo señalando la superficie cubierta de sirope.-y temía que Alexis llamara justo ahora.

Kate comenzó a negar con la cabeza, incrédula.

-Intentaba que no nos pillaran.-se disculpó él mientras se acercaba a Beckett.

-No tienes remedio...-suspiró ella más para sí misma que para él antes de dirigirse hacia el sofá.

Castle trotó tras ella y la tomó por el brazo, deteniendo su avance.

-Kate,-pidió con un susurró de voz. Hizo que se girase y clavó sus grandes ojos azules en su rostro. Ella evitó su mirada mientras intentaba calmarse.- ... no te enfades.

El escritor besó con suavidad su mejilla y pegó su boca al oído de la detective. En realidad se había esperado una reacción mayor por su parte, un enfado capaz de hacer empequeñecer a Conan el Bárbaro y le preocupó comprobar que más que enfadada, la detective parecía decepcionada.

-¿Por favor?-rogó en un susurro. No quería que la mañana más perfecta de su vida se viese ensombrecida por aquel nimio incidente.

Volvió a posar sus labios en su cuello y comenzó a marcar su piel con los labios. La detective cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la grata sensación de sus caricias. Su ceño se relajó ligeramente, pero permaneció rígida en los brazos de él. Al escritor no le cupo la menor duda de que algo rondaba por su mente.

-Venga, Kate-la animó Richard, cogiéndole de las manos.-Ni si quiera me han visto...

-Sabes tan bien como yo que ha faltado poco...-dijo sin mucha emoción. Su debilidad ante el roce del escritor era algo que aún no podía controlar. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable, pero Castle ejercía una fuerza sobre ella imposible de evitar.

-Pero no lo han hecho. -ronroneó él.- Además, habríamos ideado alguna excusa lo suficientemente buena como para distraerles…-sonrió con su boca aún pegada a su oído.- Podríamos haber dicho que estábamos... ¿cazando mariposas?.

-¿Desnudos?-preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

-Es primavera.-contestó él, haciendo referencia a la primera conversación que mantuvieron, muchos años atrás, en la sala de interrogatorios de la 12. Ella sonrió al recordar aquel primer momento, aquel primer encuentro en el que el escritor ya había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas. Formaba parte de sus recuerdos más preciados ; el principio de una larga historia...

Suspiró sobre la piel de su cuello y le apartó con suavidad mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa de él y se la tendía. Recordó que no llevaba nada debajo demasiado tarde, Castle ya la estaba devorando con la mirada. Ella no pudo sino sentirse halagada al sentir su ansiosa mirada recorriendo con avaricia todo su cuerpo. El escritor tragó ruidosamente; la desnudez de la detective le había hecho recordar la magnífica noche que habían pasado juntos tan solo unas horas antes...

A Kate se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, pero no cedió ante su mirada de cachorrito abandonado. En cambio, Castle, que había malinterpretado las intenciones de la detective al quitarse la camisa, se dejó llevar por su lado más salvaje y volvió a pegar sus labios a los de ella una vez se convenció a sí mismo de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a la tentación que suponía la imagen de su musa desnuda ante él. "La carne es débil" pensó en su fuero interno mientras succionaba la piel del cuello de la detective.

Kate le recibió de buena gana, no había cosa que le gustase más que los besos de su escritor, pero a los pocos segundos se volvió a apartar de él. Había cogido al vuelo sus intenciones y ella seguía enfadada.

-No, Castle.-susurró sobre su cuello mientras Richard jugaba con su mandíbula.-Ahora, no.

Castle entendió a la primera que la detective no estaba para bromas y se apartó de ella de mala gana, simulando un puchero.

-Eres mala, Katherine Beckett.-gimoteó mientras, a regañadientes, se colocaba la camisa. Kate le ignoró y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse. Cuando volvió, el escritor estaba completamente vestido y la esperaba maniobrando en la cocina.  
Kate se acercó a él con desconfianza.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Castle se limitó a inclinarse sobre ella y depositar un beso sobre su mejilla, haciendo que Kate sonriese.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó él elevando los brazos al aire.-¡Una sonrisa! Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Kate hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara y frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí...-bromeó Castle al ver su expresión.-La gruñona detective ha vuelto...

-Yo no soy gruñona...-refunfuñó ella haciendo un puchero.

-No, claro que no, cielo.-respondió él ocultando una sonrisa.- Siéntate que el desayuno está casi listo.

Hizo lo que le ordenó y se sentó en la silla del comedor. Kate se sorprendió a sí misma al quedarse embobada observando la retaguardia del escritor, que seguía completamente absorto en su proyecto culinario. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara; nunca antes se había permitido hacer aquello. Claro que alguna vez no lo había podido evitar mientras estaban en la comisaría trabajando... al menos, no lo había hecho con tanto descaro como en aquel momento. Kate se sonrojó y se obligó a bajar la vista. En ese momento Richard, que le había pillado en mitad de su "estudio", se acercó a la mesa trayendo consigo una bandeja.

La depositó en frente de Kate, quien abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

-¡Pero cuánta comida has hecho!

-Es que he visto que estabas hambrienta...-comentó mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para servir el zumo de naranja, colocando ostentosamente su trasero en frente de sus ojos.-¿Ves mejor así?

Kate volvió a sonrojarse pero no dijo nada; se limitó a darle un cachete y a empujarle con la mano.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó ella con intriga al palpar un objeto extraño en su bolsillo trasero.

El escritor se dio la vuelta rápidamente con una sonrisa y le tendió el zumo de naranja.

-Bébetelo, que se le van las vitaminas.

Kate le miró con desconfianza pero hizo lo que le pidió. Se bebió el vaso de un trago y le cuestionó con la mirada, pero el escritor parecía querer evitar su pregunta porque comenzó a desperdigar todos los platos por la mesa evitando su mirada inquisitoria.

-Castle...

-No es nada, en serio.-la miro con preocupación, como si le hubiesen pillado en falta.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo quieres decir?-preguntó ella. No sabía de qué podría tratarse... Algo que él no quería que ella descubriese... Una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente-¡No!

La cara de Castle se convirtió en una cara de pánico al ver su expresión.

-Castle, dime que no has...-la voz de Kate tembló mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus vaqueros, preguntándose qué le estaba ocultando.

-Kate, es una tontería. No tienes qué preocuparte.-dijo tratando de calmarla, aunque sin resultados

-No...tú no...-negó Kate con voz ahogada mientras agitaba vehementemente su cabeza.- otra vez, no.

-Otra vez... ¿qué?-preguntó con angustia el escritor, que no entendía la reacción de Kate.-Kate, ¿qué pasa?

El labio inferior de la detective comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. No podía mirarle a la cara. Castle, alarmado por los fugaces cambios de humor en su pareja, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vaquero y rápidamente sacó lo que tenía guardado ahí. Se arrodilló a su lado y le mostró una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo turquesa con los bordes blancos. Kate levantó la vista y frunció el ceño, extrañada, al leer el la inscripción bordada en la caja.

-¿Tifanny's?-preguntó, extrañada, con un hilo de voz Con mano temblorosa cogió la cajita que le estaba tendiendo Castle. De repente, cayó en la cuenta y se quedó mirando con horror la postura del escritor, que seguía arrodillado a su lado.-Tú... no... ¿no habrás?

Castle estalló en una carcajada al ver el temor con el que sostenía Kate la cajita, pellizcando la tapa con dos dedos, sin llegar a abrirla.

-Tranquila, no te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo...-rió el escritor.- Aunque siempre está bien saber cuál sería tu respuesta.

Kate no pudo ni componer una media sonrisa; aún sentía el corazón latir enloquecido.

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños...-explicó él, atento a la reacción de la detective.

Ella le miro con cara de no entender. La comisaría le había hecho un regalo conjunto, ni más ni menos que un viaje a París, para dos. No se esperaba otro regalo por parte del escritor.

-Ya sabes, tenía pensado dártelo después de la fiesta... pero te quedaste dormida... y luego...-calló al recordar las angustiosas horas que había pasado tras su marcha nocturna.

Beckett asintió levemente. También ella había recordado lo que había sucedido después de la fiesta sorpresa... cómo había descubierto todo aquello que había cambiado su relación con el escritor para siempre. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Castle seguía esperando que se decidiese a abrir su regalo, pero la detective parecía reticente a hacerlo. Finalmente, se obligó a levantar con cuidado la tapa de la caja, dejando a la vista una preciosa pulsera plateada de cadena sencilla. Acarició la fría plata con la yema del dedo, recorriendo el contorno de la joya. Kare se quedó sin aliento.

-Está grabada.-dijo él aún con la vista fijada en su rostro.

Kate le dio la vuelta a la delicada pulsera y observó con detenimiento las estilizadas letras colocadas de tal manera que compusiesen la palabra "siempre".

A Kate se le escapó una lágrima que fue a parar sobre la cajita, humedeciendo los bordes de terciopelo.

-¿Estás llorando?-preguntó, alarmado, Richard.-Si quieres, la puedo devolver... Había otras muchas joyas...

Kate llevó un dedo a sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando controlar sus emociones. Aún seguía con el corazón desbocado por el susto de hacía unos momentos y odiaba hacerle dudar de esa manera. No quería estropearlo ni herirle por su falta de tacto.

-Es preciosa, Rick.-susurró.

El aludido sonrió abiertamente y acercó su rostro al de la detective, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

Kate levantó la vista al verle acercarse y posó sus labios sobre los del escritor, que seguía algo preocupado por la reacción de su compañera.

-Kate, ¿seguro que está todo bien?-preguntó.

-Sí... todo está bien.-mintió ella con un hilo de voz.-Gracias.

-Siempre.

Y volvió a besarla.

_

Como el escritor la vio desanimada durante el desayuno, le propuso ver una película y ella aceptó pues no se sentía con ganas de ir a trabajar. Castle, que había quedado con Gina aquella mañana para revisar unos detalles de su novela, canceló su reunión porque temía dejar a Kate sola en su estado. Así, se acomodaron en el sofá mientras los títulos de crédito de "El gran dictador" inundaban la pantalla del televisor.

Kate se recostó sobre Castle, apoyando su cabeza en la base de su cuello mientras él jugaba con su pelo. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Lo último que le apetecía en aquel momento era ver una comedia, pero aquello le proporcionaría el tiempo que necesitaba para reflexionar. No podía dejar de pensar en la desconfianza que había sentido cuando Castle se había negado a enseñarle lo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo. Desde el primer momento le había embargado un sentimiento de soledad, de abandono, de traición... Había desconfiado de él, sin tan si quiera esperar una explicación, sin otorgarle el beneficio de la duda... Había dado por hecho que la estaba engañando, y eso le hacía sentir ruin, despreciable. ¿Cómo podía desconfiar tanto de él? Se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su camisa y Castle acarició su espalda inconscientemente mientras observaba la película.

¿Pero qué había pensado que le ocultaba? ¿Otra mentira acerca del caso de su madre? ¿O acaso ya no importaba de qué se tratase? Tan solo le preocupaba el hecho de que el escritor le ocultase algo. Era como si lo hubiese estado esperando... ¿Y si no podía volver a confiar en él? En ese caso... todo aquello estaba mal, no debería encontrarse aferrada a su cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma. Se sentía como si ella misma le estuviese engañando a él al guardarse todos aquellos pensamientos.

¿Pero y qué había de la noche anterior? Había supuesto el comienzo de algo que ambos habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo; tal vez demasiado... La detective se centró en cómo se habían ido sucediendo los acontecimientos la noche pasada. Recordaba que había llegado a odiar al escritor más de lo que jamás se hubiese creído capaz de hacer... Entonces, ¿cómo había acabado entre sus brazos? Recordaba haberse sentido necesitada... recordaba la sensación de desasosiego y tristeza que la había embargado al pensar que jamás volvería a verlo...¿Acaso había sido todo resultado de un deseo desesperado por encontrar una vía de escape a todo el dolor y el horror que sentía en aquel momento? Había llegado a reconocer su amor por el escritor en frente de su psicoanalista; se lo había demostrado a sí misma, que llevaba negándose a aceptarlo durante meses... Al fin lo había conseguido reconocer, pero aún así había creído que aquello jamás sería suficiente como para dejar atrás todas las mentiras y los engaños... ¿Cómo es que había acabado entregándose a él sin reservas?

¿Qué había hecho? Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Si todo había resultado ser un intento desesperado por sentirse a salvo, querida, protegida... No quería ni pensarlo. Se había estado engañando a sí misma; se había creído que el estar por fin con él se llevaría todos los recuerdos desagradables, todas las mentiras, todos sus temores, todas sus inseguridades... ¿Pero y si se habían estado negando a mirar la realidad a la cara? Aún así, Castle parecía conforme con el transcurso de los hechos... Es más, parecía feliz de tenerla por fin entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo iba a arrebatarle la felicidad al hombre que amaba?

La detective comenzó a llorar de nuevo al comprender que seguía sin encontrarse donde quería estar. Se había precipitado, se había dejado caer y nadie había estado allí para recogerla. Castle y ella no estaban en el mismo lugar; había sido una necia al pensar lo contrario. Creyó que al entregarse a él todo sería perfecto... pero no era más que otra mentira, otro engaño. La detective no esta preparada, nunca avanzaban; dudaba que jamás fueran a ser capaces de hacerlo. Acarició el relieve de la pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca y fijó la vista en sus manos entrelazadas, que descansaban sobre sobre su regazo. No quería perderle, no quería herirle... le dolía de tan solo pensarlo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta estrellarse sobre el brazalete plateado. "Siempre".

Castle paró la película al notar las convulsiones sobre su pecho. Llevó una mano al pelo de Kate y le retiró el mechón que le impedía contemplar su rostro. Estaba llorando de nuevo. Algo iba mal. Algo iba terriblemente mal. Se incorporó despacio con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Kate, cielo...-le levantó el mentón suavemente con un dedo, obligándola a devolverle la mirada.-¿Qué pasa?

Posó la vista sobre la boca de la detective, que se había convertido en una mueca de tristeza. El escritor estaba preocupado por sus rápidos cambios de humor, no sabía cómo actuar. Sus manos vacilaron sobre la espalda de la detective y comenzaron a frotarla con suavidad intentando darle consuelo.

-¿Kate?-preguntó con preocupación.-¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, mientras intentaba leer lo más profundo de su ser y volvió a esconder su cara sobre el pecho del escritor. Castle llevó su mano al pelo de Kate y trató de calmarla.

-Shhh, shhh... Ya está Kate. Estoy aquí... Shhh, cielo, estoy aquí.

Kate apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Castle, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le rompía el alma.

-Rick...-susurró sobre el cuello de su camisa.-...te quiero.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos llorosos y Castle la atrapó mientras le acariciaba la cara y le susurraba promesas de amor.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida. Te quiero.-no aguantó la imagen de su rostro compungido por el dolor. No quería más que ella fuese feliz; besó su frente.- Te quiero, Kate.-susurró sobre su pelo mientras volvía a besarla. Seguía sin entender nada; quería ayudarla y se veía incapaz.-Puedes contármelo, Kate. Estoy aquí.

Kate descubrió su rostro y le besó con pasión. Castle respondió de buen grado pero comenzó a retirarla porque sabía que algo no marchaba bien. Ella intentó prolongar el beso mientras memorizaba la forma de sus labios, el modo en que sus manos se estrechaban contra sus caderas, su aroma... No quería olvidar ningún segundo a su lado, pero tenía que dejarle ir. Separó levemente sus labios de los del confundido escritor.

-No puedo, Castle.-gimió aún pegada a él. Sintió cómo él apoyaba su frente contra la suya, expectante.-Lo siento... lo siento mucho.

Castle esperaba alguna explicación. Veía que se estaba derrumbando y no sabía cómo evitarlo. Kate estaba destrozada y él no sabía cómo reconfortarla. Se sentía completamente inútil. La mirada horrorizada de ella le rompía el corazón... Era un inútil.

-Kate, por favor...-pidió con un hilo de voz.-Déjame ayudarte.

-Rick...-gimió ella.-No...p-p-puedo...-sollozó mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él, que expresaba la agonía de verla así de destrozada.-no p-p-puedo hacer e-e-esto...

-¿El qué, Kate? Confía en mí...

-No puedo.-repitió ella con voz temblorosa. Clavó su mirada en la profundidad de los ojos marinos del escritor, que se achicaron al oír aquellas palabras.

Richard no sabía qué pensar. ¿Aquel "no puedo" se refería a que Kate no podía confiar en él o se trataba de otra cosa? La miró con miedo a descubrir los secretos que salían a voces de sus ojos torturados.

-¿Kate?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No puedo hacerlo.-confesó una vez logró calmar su agitada respiración.-Cuando esto acabe...-continuó ella haciendo caso omiso de los aspavientos del escritor al escuchar sus palabras.- ...me derrumbaré y no podré recomponerme, lo sé.-al decir esto, la detective clavó la vista en sus ojos.-Ya he vivido esto... con el caso de mi madre... Tú lo has visto... no lo soportaría.

-Claro que lo sé.-contestó él con nerviosismo.-Lo he vivido contigo, y lo superaste. Lo hemos superado, juntos.-aferró sus manos con fuerza recalcando sus palabras.

-Exacto. Eres... eres el pilar sobre el que me sostengo... si esto acaba, no lo soportaría.

-Kate... estoy aquí, siempre voy a estar aquí... contigo.-rogó el escritor. La veía tan destrozada... besó las comisuras de sus labios pero ella volvió a apartarse.

-Por favor, Castle, no lo hagas...-le pidió. Esto solo hizo enfadar al escritor que la sujetó por los hombros.

-No, Kate. No lo hagas tú.-dijo agitándola con sus fuertes brazos.- ¿Por qué estás empeñada en destruir lo nuestro?

Ella le miró directamente a los ojos coléricos de él, que la observaban esperando una respuesta. La detective pudo sentir como aquello ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Castle.

-Porque no puedo confiar en ti.-soltó en un suspiro cargado de pesar.-Rick, lo siento mucho...-presionó levemente su mejilla.

Aquella simple frase cayó cual bomba en la conciencia del escritor. Al oír aquellas seis palabras sintió cómo una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo. Se soltó del abrazos de la detective mientras sentía algo en su interior romperse en pedazos. Pudo leer la honestidad en su mirada, era lo que realmente sentía. Sin trucos, sin engaños... Después de tanto tiempo... Negó vehementemente con la cabeza mientras intentaba buscarle el sentido a sus palabras, en vano.

-¿Que no confías en mí?-rugió furioso. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.-¿Que no confías en mí?

Ella dio un brinco al observar, alarmada, el cambio operado en su voz.

-No puedo.-replicó ella con la voz ahogada.- Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero me traicionaste, Rick.-sus labios comenzaron a temblar de nuevo mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

-¿Que te traicioné?-saltó del sofá con los brazos en alto. La miró con furia.-Trataba de salvarte la vida, Kate. ¿Es que no lo ves?

-¡Me mentiste!-exclamó ella, levantándose a su vez.

-¡Sí, porque te quiero!-bramó. Sentía su corazón desbocado, notaba la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Cerró sus manos con fuerza, convirtiéndolas en puños.

-Eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mí, Castle.-soltó ella con decisión. Ya estaba, el daño ya estaba hecho, ya poco se podía hacer al respecto. Al menos aprovecharía el momento para ser completamente franca con él.-Castle, es mi vida, no la tuya. Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí.

-Te iban a matar, Kate.-respondió Castle con un bufido. Aquella conversación le parecía absurda, tan absurda como los motivos que ella le estaba dando.

-¿Y por eso me tuviste que mentir, Castle?-gimió ella. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que se sentía traicionada?-Confié en ti, Castle. Tú eras mi guarida, el único que me entendía, el único que siempre estaba ahí... y me fallaste.

-Kate, ya te vi tirar tu vida por la borda una vez y no estaba dispuesto a... Espera,-paró en medio de su frase al caer en la cuenta.-... ¿confiabas en mí? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? ¿Que ya no lo haces?

Kate le sostuvo la mirada a duras penas. Podía ver el dolor que le estaba infligiendo con sus palabras y se sentía cual monstruo. Era cruel y ruin; Castle no se merecía todo aquello. Intentó salirse por la tangente.

-Rick... esto no va a funcionar.

-¿Que no va a funcionar?-preguntó con incredulidad el escritor.-¿Y eso a qué viene?

Ella clavó la vista en el suelo, en espera a que la tormenta se cerniese sobre ella.

-Castle...

-No, Kate. No me vengas con esas ahora.-replicó.-¿Y qué pasa con lo de anoche?

-Rick... anoche... los dos estábamos heridos.-contestó ella con voz de súplica.-Te necesitaba...

-¿Esa es tu defensa?-preguntó, colérico. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse incontrolablemente.- Me necesitabas... ¿y ya está? ¿Eso es todo, Kate?

A cada palabra que pronunciaba, Beckett se sentía caer más hondo dentro de un pozo sin fin. Cada palabra se clavaba en su pecho como un puñal.

-Castle, me heriste y yo también te herí.-suspiró ella mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas.- Anoche...nos necesitábamos el uno al otro...

-El problema, Kate-comenzó a decir.- es que no sabes lo que quieres. Nunca lo has sabido, y eso me mata.

Ella abrió los ojos con incredulidad, no se podía creer que le estuviese echando eso en cara.

-¿Y quién lo tiene claro, Rick?-se limitó a preguntar. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

-Yo, Kate. Yo lo tengo muy claro.-se limitó a decir.

-Ya, claro. Richard Castle siempre lo tiene todo resuelto.-rió sarcásticamente.-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Castle?

- Te quiero a ti, con eso me basta. No necesito nada más.

A ella se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. No había estado esperando aquella respuesta.

-Richard, yo...-comenzó. Aquello era lo último que había querido conseguir... no había nada que detestase más que hacerle sufrir. Pero Castle la interrumpió al subir los brazos en el aire.

-No importa, Kate. No te estoy pidiendo que sientas lo mismo que yo, nunca lo he hecho...-volvió a dejar caer los brazos y relajó el ceño.- Habría estado dispuesto a esperar por ti porque de verdad creía que podría hacerte feliz...Pero sigues como al principio, entregada a los recuerdos. Es como si no quisieses avanzar...

Aquello le dolió como si le hubiese dado una bofetada. Había ido demasiado lejos... y ella no pudo contenerse.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. ¡Se trata del asesinato de mi madre! ¡Mi madre, Castle! ¡Se lo debo!-gritó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.-¿Qué harías tú?

-No tiraría mi vida por la borda, de eso estoy seguro.-contestó en voz baja y se acercó unos pasos a ella. Sabía que le había hecho daño con sus anteriores palabras y se sentía muy mal por ello, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de decirle todo aquello que había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo.- No cuando tengo a gente que me quiere esperando por mí, no cuando podría ser feliz a tu lado.-los ojos del escritor se anegaron en lágrimas. Le estaba costando horrores pronunciar aquellas palabras.- Kate, no le debes nada a nadie. Sabes que no es esto lo que tu madre querría, lo sabes... No querría verte desperdiciar tu vida encerrándote en el pasado. Querría que vivieses y que fueses feliz.

El enfado parecía haber desaparecido de su ser; había sido sustituido por un aura de decepción que tan solo incrementó el pesar que sentía Kate. Ninguno de los dos podía comprender por qué el amor que sentían hacia el otro era insuficiente.

Alargó una mano, intentando acariciar su rostro. Odiaba herirla de aquella manera. Kate se echó hacia atrás, evitando su roce.

-¿Vas a decirme cómo he de vivir mi vida? ¿En serio, Castle?-el tono que empleó fue más agresivo de lo que había querido, pero no le importó ser brusca con él ahora que sabía lo que pensaba en realidad.

El aludido dejó caer su brazo y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-No, Kate. No trato de decirte cómo vivir tu vida. De hecho, no tengo nada más que decirte.-se encogió levemente de hombros.-No puedo ayudarte si tú no quieres ayuda...

-No eres mi salvador, Castle.-soltó con rabia ella. Una lágrima se escapó de la comisura de sus ojos. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos...

-Eso ya lo sé... Y veo que aquí no hago ningún bien, así que...

Hizo amago de acariciarla de nuevo pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. A pesar de sentirse dolida y humillada por sus palabras, Kate no pudo reprimir la necesidad de agarrar su mano, pero Castle evitó el contacto con su mano y continuó su camino.

-Rick, por favor...-suplicó con un hilo de voz.

No sabía qué le estaba pidiendo, no sabía por qué le había querido detener, tan solo sabía que no quería dejarle marchar. No de ese modo. No quería que todo acabase allí, en aquel momento. Para eso no estaba preparada, dudaba que jamás lo llegase a estar. Castle la miró con pesar.

-Kate, si no soy yo lo que quieres, deberías dejarme ir. Es lo mejor, para los dos. Te mereces ser feliz, aunque sea a tu manera...-dijo esbozando una diminuta sonrisa forzada. Aquello le estaba partiendo el corazón.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos y luego el escritor se giró dándole la espalda recorriendo los pocos metros que lo separaban de la salida.

-Richard...

El aludido tan solo giró levemente la cabeza al oír su nombre.

-Adiós, Kate.-susurró.

Al oír sus palabras, la detective entró en una especie de trance, incapaz de aceptar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo de madera, desmadejada. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación y permitió que las lágrimas recorriesen su rostro con total libertad.

Permaneció agazapada en el suelo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, sin moverse. No supo cómo ni por qué salió de su trance, tan solo pudo escucharse a sí misma repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, palabras que nadie más que ella pudo escuchar.

-Te quiero a ti.

XxXxX


End file.
